<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【97】沉锚与狮子 by mistcity94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897722">【97】沉锚与狮子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistcity94/pseuds/mistcity94'>mistcity94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, Master/Slave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistcity94/pseuds/mistcity94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一发完，一个西葡战争AU背景下的海军将军天X奴隶王子陆的故事，车在第三段。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*借用15-16世纪西葡战争的时代背景的架空AU，和史实完全无关。<br/>*是海军将军天X奴隶王子陆的故事。<br/>*文中的人名全是直接用英文来代替的，天叫Tenn，陆叫Rictor，两人的姓是帕德拉（Padella）和曼努埃尔（Manoel）。<br/>*Tenn在文章内是天的化名而非本名，本名不会提及。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伊比利亚半岛，早已被西班牙统治的葡萄牙王都。<br/>就在里斯本港的斗兽场，一场盛大的死亡秀即将开幕。</p><p>衣衫华美的贵族们正惬意地站在露天的环形场地内，或是拿着折扇或是撑着洋伞，却完全不会有他们正在享受某项极端消遣活动的自觉。投注用的金币置入了某位正在四处奔走的下注员手里抱着的木箱，又同样会有一些从台阶滚落叮当作响。交头接耳的人群彼此讨论最多的无疑是接下来哪一位战士会出现，即将面对怎样凶残的野兽，人们乐意看那些战士“演员”为了活下去而战斗，但出于猎奇心理，活许他们更想看到的是战士被撕成肉块、直到沦为白骨。</p><p>而在那兴奋不已的人群中，恰好有一个例外。<br/>那位浅白色头发的青年此刻正扶着手杖俯视着整个环形的“舞台”，他只是在认真地看着，却始终没有发话。<br/>像是对他本人有所敬畏似的，青年周围的人自觉地腾出了能让他站在观众席最前台、足以看清整个斗兽场的黄金位置。他肩边所披的红黑交织的军装外套上镶嵌着纯金的边纹，而腰边军服的徽记则无疑能让人一眼便能猜出他的身份——这是西班牙皇家海军的纹样，而在二十岁出头就能够有这种纹章的军官，只有可能是一个。</p><p>Tenn Padella，“Padella”是栽培他的元帅父亲被皇室所赐的姓氏，那位青年在年仅十六岁时就已经被西班牙的国王认命成了皇家海军的总司令，在五年后的现在，由他所统率的“无敌舰队”更是早已扬名于整片地中海。<br/>在里斯本港，没有人会不知道Padella家族的大名，他们本就拥有着比当地的总督府更高的特权，哪怕说这位年轻的将军才是此处的实际掌政者也毫不夸张。而这正是西班牙对葡萄牙发动侵略战争的八年之后，西班牙海军借“驻军”之名行“统治”之实后的常态。</p><p>“Padella将军，您需要下注吗？这次的战士已经连续在七场‘演出’里活下来了。”<br/>抱着木箱的下注员走至Tenn的方向，带着尊敬的目光搭话道。听见下注员的话，那位将军似乎颇感兴趣地用手杖轻点地面。<br/>“哦？七场？那他可真是只货真价实的怪物。”<br/>Tenn将一袋金币丢到身后，甚至没有回一下头，下注员简单地清点了一下，惊讶于其中的数目的同时又激动地询问：<br/>“将军，您要赌他活下来还是会被野兽撕碎？这一次主办方想要让他独自面对十匹被饿了整整三天的野狼。”<br/>“我对你们安排的‘噱头’不感兴趣，只是想亲眼见见你刚才说的那位战士。”<br/>年轻的将军满是兴致地扬起嘴角，语气中带着让人捉摸不透的笑意：<br/>“这不是赌金，是补偿。弄来了整整十匹野狼，应该也要破费你们不少钱吧？”</p><p>他们的对话刚结束片刻，人群的起哄声就已经遍布了整个斗兽场，关入牢笼的狼群被人们推着木车送入舞台，其中苍白色的那只显然是狼群的狼王，尖锐的牙齿不断啃着束缚自己的铁制栏杆，而另一边，这场死亡秀真正的主人公也被人牵着颈环带了进来。<br/>“看！又是红发的那个！他今天能活下来吗？”<br/>“太可怜了，那可是狼王啊，他的脖子会被咬断，他很快就要身首异处了！”</p><p>能在那人耳边传来的显然都不会是什么友好的声音，因为，那个“演员”并没有什么高贵的身份，只是一个奴隶。</p><p>青年的体型并不夸张，甚至与他对面的狼群相比，他似乎显得有些瘦小。但单论肌肉的量，那人却绝对配得上“战士”这一称谓。除了简单地用来遮蔽关键部位的胯布之外，他几乎浑身赤裸，双手和双脚都被过长的锁链所纠缠束缚，不过那似乎并不影响到他的行动。就在进场前，他的脸上还带着夸张的铁质口罩，而在那一刻，他身边的人为他解开了嘴边的束缚，又松开颈链。<br/>有如一头蛰伏待扑的醒狮，青年赤红似血的长发随着风沙卷动。他在“舞台”的正中站定，那之后，斗兽场的人们用长剑砍断绳索以启动栅栏门的机关，已经饥饿不已的白狼王冲出牢笼，又是一阵尖利的狼啸，它的狼群几乎同时扑向了看似手无寸铁的战士身上。</p><p>“哦哦哦！！！”<br/>人声在那一刻变得振聋发聩，“演出”已经开始了。<br/>青年迅速地躲开了狼群的扑食，借着过长的铁链，优先抬手绞住了狼王尖锐可怖的獠牙，又施力将其砸入那群野兽之中，直到狼群发出短暂的呜鸣声，试图向前扑食却再次被他踢回。<br/>“上吧！撕碎它！”<br/>场上喝彩声愈盛，战士与狼群的战斗同样也愈是激烈。狼牙架在了他坚硬有力的手臂上，在那处划出尖利的口子，而青年也嘶吼着同样用牙齿咬向了与自己缠斗的野兽，铁链碰撞发出清脆的响动，又是单纯的绞杀，战士将狼牙掰断，甚至恶狼的嘴部都被他整个扯碎。</p><p>和饥饿的野狼相比，或许那个战士本人才是真正脱笼的野兽，接着又是疯狂的角逐，狼嚎声逐渐消失不见，早已遍体鳞伤的红发青年用锁链绞碎了它们的爪牙，毫不留情地撕扯着那群畜生们的皮毛和血骨。<br/>“太扫兴了……”<br/>观众席上的有一部分发出有些失望的抱怨，斗兽场上的死亡几乎每天都在发生，目睹战士葬身兽腹才是他们的乐趣所在。珍贵的狼王单论价值远远要高于那种身份卑贱的奴隶，可只有这位红发战士却次次都不能如他们所愿。<br/>但那不代表这位“演员”没有他的支持者，重金下注的人们正在为战士与狼群血肉相搏的厮杀而呐喊，他们窃喜与自己即将收到的丰厚回报。在将白狼的身体用锁链绞断后，青年高举起它的头颅，又赤足踩在了狼王的尸体之上，那个举动也让这部分人激动地高喊出声：<br/>“我赌赢了！我就知道他可以活下来！他甚至可以征服狼群！”</p><p>那场“演出”胜负已分，场上的欢呼与倒彩声基本参半，像是对此毫不屑顾那般，战士任狼王的血液顺着他赤裸的肩膀流下，又洒落在他在阳光照射下显得格外扎眼的红发。<br/>“呵。”<br/>目睹这一切的将军轻笑了一声，他转头看向了身边的下注员，又看似漫不经心地问道：<br/>“他值多少钱？”<br/>“将军，您说什么？”<br/>下注员显然是一时间没法弄清楚Tenn的意思，而在对方说出下一句话时，他简直以为自己听错了。<br/>“把你们的老板叫过来，一艘重型盖伦帆船，我拿我舰队里的一艘船来和那个红头发的换。”</p><p>在说完那些后，Tenn便提着手杖走下了观众台，人群礼貌地为他让开了一条行路，下注员慌张地跟上前去，他也许需要早一步去找斗兽场的主人。<br/>Tenn在下台前不经意地往斗兽场的方向撇去，场内的红发战士被随后冲上前去的几位长枪手架住手脚，他们强迫那人半跪在地，又重新替青年套上颈链和那个铁质口罩，青年似乎并没有什么挣扎的意图，只是倔强地仰起了头，碎乱的红发因为那个动作稍有散开，直到其他人可以看清他锐利的眼。</p><p>海军将军只是恰好与奴隶战士的目光相对，他狭长的瞳也对上了红发青年的瞳。<br/>那是和自己极其相似的属于野兽的眼，狂狮醒目的金红，满带血性，仿佛周围的事物都足以被那种视线征服那般，青年遍体鳞伤的躯壳下藏着本是出生高贵的灵魂。</p><p>他不该沦落至此。<br/>Tenn无意识地攥紧了自己的手杖，可在下一秒，又像一切都没有发生那般面带微笑地转过头。</p><p>还有一笔交易要继续，这头狮子即将是他的了。</p><p>+++++++++</p><p>红发的奴隶战士是在观众完全离场后才被斗兽场的老板、那位之前买下他的“主人”牵进后场房间。而在那时，Tenn已经坐在靠椅边等待了许久。</p><p>叮铃当啷的锁链声让Tenn抬眼向前看去，那位被送到自己面前是战士身上被套上了更多锁链，从手脚束缚到了十指，而他的脸上依旧带着那个铁质的口罩，这不仅让他出声起来有些困难，更让人难以分辨他原本真正的长相。<br/>“跪下！”<br/>斗兽场的老板从身后踢了红发青年一脚，青年像是早已习惯那般，没有带什么过多反抗地就在Tenn的面前跪下身去。</p><p>见对方没有抬头，Tenn用手杖挑起了他的下颚，不仅是为了看清这人被长发遮蔽的脸，也好让那双金红色的眼瞳完全显露出来。<br/>“看着我。”<br/>战士只得仰头去看Tenn。<br/>和行为完全相反的，青年的目光丝毫没有掩饰对海军打扮的他的蔑视，这人正屈膝跪于Tenn的面前，却傲气地如同自己才是真正的上位者。将军因此而失笑，他放轻声音，用不知为何变得温柔的语气淡声对战士说道：<br/>“你的眼神真有趣，小狮子。”</p><p>“！”<br/>青年的瞳孔突然收缩放大，他瞪向眼前的将军，又很快便别过头去，那个只是稍有幅度的反应让他身后的斗兽场老板再次狠狠地踹向他先前被狼牙咬出的伤口。<br/>“Padella将军让你看着他！”<br/>“唔！”<br/>因为那一下，战士发出了一声闷重的呻吟，Tenn抬起手杖，眯眼打断了老板之后的动作：<br/>“这座斗兽场就是这么对待你们即将卖给顾客的商品的？”</p><p>Tenn的那句看似不经意的提问让斗兽场老板冷汗直冒，那个中年男人连忙弯腰赔礼道歉：<br/>“抱歉，大人，这个奴隶平时还算安静听话，刚才只是出了点小意外。”<br/>斗兽场老板嫌弃地看了一眼脚边地奴隶战士，又满脸堆笑地抬头对将军试探道：<br/>“您知道，他是我们这里最赚钱的那个，虽然您说了要用一艘船来换他……”<br/>“你觉得我开的条件还不够？”<br/>Tenn一语点破了老板的意图。一艘船换一个奴隶，那已经是绝对血赚的交易。放在平时，普通奴隶的价值甚至没法抵过一块甲板，而这个中年男人不可能不知道这点。<br/>不过此时的Tenn已经不愿再去多费口舌，只是继续加码：<br/>“不止是船，船内必要的水手我也会一并配上，至于枪炮之类的军火我没法转让给你们，我想你们的斗兽场应该也是对海运方面有需求的吧？”<br/>“有需求，当然有需求！”<br/>老板显然是没有想到那位将军居然会如此慷慨，终于也不再掩饰自己欣喜的表情。虽然重型帆船在里斯本港不能算是天价，可是配上有出航经验的水手就完全不是同一个概念了，更何况他们的斗兽场只是拿一个不知已经杀死了这里多少匹野兽的怪胎战士去换。</p><p>又是一阵清脆的锁链声，红发青年踉跄地被斗兽场老板拉着锁链站起。之后那段与他的颈环相连的铁质锁链的主人换了人，奴隶交易倒是不需要什么冠冕堂皇的理由，Tenn拉着那段颈链让青年与自己靠得更近，直到本就几乎浑身赤裸的奴隶青年几乎坐到了自己的腿边。<br/>Tenn凝视了青年片刻，又用几乎只有他们两人才能听到的声音说道：<br/>“小狮子，我们该回去了。”<br/>“…………”<br/>奴隶战士的肩膀突然开始颤抖，但这次青年却几乎没有再去做出任何多余的反应。有那么一瞬间，Tenn觉得眼前的青年似乎想要开口说话，但那张桎梏住他的下半张脸的铁质口罩显然不会让对方那么做。</p><p>Tenn领着青年离开了斗兽场，他们两人的身高相仿，而被牵着颈环的青年一直与自己的新主人保持着大约一米左右的距离。如果Tenn走得稍微快了些，他也会调整步伐跟上，但如果他们靠的太近，青年又会主动退开。<br/>他被Tenn带着一起坐进了驶往港口的马车，随后两人就面对面坐着，青年被锁链束缚的双手就自然地放在他岔开的两腿之间，白天的“演出”留在他身上的伤口只是被简单地进行了一下包扎，甚至连清洗都没有做过，而那时已经开裂出血迹。</p><p>Tenn靠在马车座椅上，丝毫不带掩饰地打量着自己买下的战士，狭长好看的浅色眼睛就那么直白地扫向对方泥泞又伤痕累累的身体。</p><p>正如斗兽场老板所说，这姑且算是一个“安静”又“听话”的奴隶。<br/>平时被最大化地限制行动，同样被封住了嘴部，那位红发的青年似乎什么都不会说，什么都不会想，甚至连受伤都不会多做反应。可哪怕他尖利的爪牙都已经被剔除干净，哪怕他只能毫不反抗地履行主人的指令，青年依旧能笔直的坐定、用金红色的双瞳平视前方。他举手投足的气质全像是自幼便养成的，和普通的贵族相比，那份并不骄横却令人信服的高雅才更加难能可贵，可惜除了Tenn之外，恐怕还没有人发现这一点。</p><p>“在我提出要拿我的船来换你的时候，你的前主人连眼神都变了，他想拿你多敲诈一笔，但我清楚，他其实一点都不觉得你很值钱。”<br/>Tenn微笑着垂下眼，他把弄着手杖，最先对青年抛下了话题：<br/>“那个老板一定觉得我很好骗，为了换一个奴隶甚至送出了我舰队里的一艘船和我精心培养的水手。”<br/>青年沉默地瞥眼看向了Tenn，连手指都没有动一下。Tenn观察着他的反应，又接着说道：<br/>“不过我本人倒是对这笔交易很满意，毕竟葡萄牙的前朝王子不是到哪都能买到的，Rictor，Rictor Manoel。”<br/>在听到Tenn所清晰报出的名姓后，青年僵直了身体。</p><p>“唔——唔——”<br/>他们两人应该只是初次见面，但那位海军将军却对他的身份了如指掌，被叫成了“Rictor”的青年几欲起身，眼瞳也有如被惊吓的野兽般猛地放大。他颈项处的铁链发出了清脆的声音，碍于那个铁质口罩的束缚，青年试图说出的字句也全部变成了断断续续的呜鸣。<br/>——你是谁？<br/>——你怎么可能会知道？</p><p>“小狮子，你这样说话是没人能听得清的。”<br/>“唔——！”<br/>Rictor反应更加过激地试图抬手扯去自己的口罩，但牢牢套在他双手处的枷锁却没有办法让他做到这一点，Tenn有些好笑地抬手伸向Rictor的嘴部，他解开了那处的扣锁，好让那位青年可以自由发声。</p><p>“别用这个称呼叫我！”<br/>青年的声线还带着些许少年人的清亮，但出于愤怒，他的声音已经沙哑，而满是倨傲的语气也的确是符合他真正的王子身份：<br/>“你们这帮西班牙人没有资格这么叫我！可以那样叫的只有我的——咳！”<br/>Rictor的下半句话被Tenn向前伸来的手杖堵住，那根雕着银纹的金属棒的前端正好被插入了他的口中，手杖的柱身也正好抵在了青年的舌边，引得他忍不住干呛了一声。<br/>“主人当然可以给奴隶随意取昵称，小狮子，别忘了我已经把你买下来了。”<br/>Tenn用手杖按压着Rictor的嘴部，又眼见着Rictor的唇角溢出银丝，身体也因为无法顺畅呼吸而不断起伏：<br/>“我现在什么都……不是……。为什么要……买下我？”</p><p>“为什么？我以为我刚才已经说得够清楚了。”<br/>Tenn的脸上露出了应当说是极富亲和力的微笑，他的手杖开始沿着青年的脸部游离，又挑起了挡住他面容的红发。<br/>“你能在那座斗兽场一直留下来，是因为那些愚蠢的贵族们还没有发现你的价值。如果他们知道有一位落难的、高贵的王子正在当奴隶，而且还恰好是这样的一张脸……”<br/>Rictor厌恶地别开头，尽管他的脸上也满是沙土和血垢，可那依旧没有办法遮掩住他原本柔和又俊美的五官。和斗兽场上凶性毕露的模样不同，青年现在的那副表情更像是一个单纯又不甘心的孩子，而Tenn的下一句话也让他嘴唇颤抖，难以置信地瞪向前去。<br/>“你猜猜他们会怎么做？是把你当成工艺品拴在床上，每天换不同的人让你去‘侍奉’；还是开一次地下派对，让可怜的王子殿下沦为供他们取乐的男宠？”</p><p>“闭嘴！”<br/>Tenn的耳边传来了锁链剧烈响动的声响，Rictor抬起被束缚的双手试图对Tenn挥拳，可是他的动作很快就被与颈部相连的另一条锁链所制止。而就像是早就有所预料那般，Tenn只是冷静地陈述着事实：<br/>“你可以在斗兽场和狼群搏斗，但只要那些把你当成玩物的人们想做，你觉得自己真的能逃得掉？”<br/>“给我闭嘴！你这人渣！你和他们有什么区别？！你又能懂些什么？！”<br/>已经被彻底激怒的Rictor发狂地扯着自己的锁链，他原本就带着伤痕的身体又因此多擦出了几条淤青，而被枷锁桎梏的地方更是因为蹭皮而变得血肉模糊，就当他再次想要撞向Tenn的时候，Tenn却主动前倾身体，这一次那位将军没有动用他的金属手杖，而是直接空手反制住了Rictor的行动。</p><p>“咳，咳咳咳！你——”<br/>Tenn架住了Rictor的脖子，又将他压向了马车座椅，意识到对方的力气也并不小的Rictor艰难地抬起头，此时Tenn脸上的笑意已经完全褪去，他用深不可测的眼神俯身向下看去：<br/>“小狮子，你看，你现在甚至没法伤到我。”<br/>Tenn冰凉的手指抵向了Rictor的下巴，之后又温和地在他的唇边摩挲。<br/>“没法反抗我，你就同样没有能力反抗其他人，明白吗？”</p><p>“……不要叫我‘小狮子’……”<br/>Rictor没有接过Tenn的话题，但他终归是冷静了下来，两人之前的对话全被马车滚过石路的声音掩盖，甚至驾车的车夫也没有注意车厢内的异样，Rictor颤抖着抿了抿唇，眼泪不受控制地落到了Tenn的手背上：<br/>“只有王兄会那么叫我……明明只有他可以，只有他能那么叫……”</p><p>“你的王兄不在这里。”<br/>马车继续向港口的方向行驶，像是为了提醒自己身下的青年似的，Tenn抚过对方的红发，用与先前判若两人的冰冷声线强调道：<br/>“我是你的主人，而你是我的私有财产，我有权这么称呼你。”</p><p>年轻的西班牙将军在那之后便将目光移向了车窗外。此时夕阳已然落下，马镫随着车轮一并扬起烟尘，正在被“无敌舰队”实际统治里斯本的就像从来没有被光芒照耀过那样，只有港口边连成火云的赤帆之下依旧灯火通明，而这正是曾在这个早已被吞并的国度撕扯开裂的鲜血淋漓的疮口。<br/>“牢记你现在看到的，然后来我的船上，Rictor。”<br/>Tenn这么说着，只有短暂地片刻，他似乎想去抬手拭去Rictor眼角的泪痕，然而等他真正重新去看Rictor时，他留给对方的只是一个阴晴不定的微笑：<br/>“看来在没有挣脱枷锁之前，你连幼狮都不能算，不过是受人圈养的猫崽罢了。”</p><p>+++++++++</p><p>西班牙的皇家海军规模庞大，平日会驻军在里斯本港的船只就有上百艘。Tenn的指挥室被安置在了一艘大型的加莱塞战船内，与港口内停泊的其他船只相比，这艘船只单从外型看来就俨然已经是庞然大物。当Rictor被Tenn领着走近那艘船时，他甚至怀疑眼前的并不是一艘船，而是某个巨大的、覆盖着钢铁装甲的堡垒。</p><p>也难怪只有他们敢自封“无敌舰队”，眼前的“堡垒”给了Rictor无法喘气的压迫感，可他毕竟是葡萄牙王室的王子，他不能在这种场合下低头。</p><p>葡萄牙也曾经有着各式各样的船队，规模与编制和西班牙完全不同，只有很少一部分船只是完全为了海上作战才被建造出来的。Rictor尚且对儿时在里斯本港所见过的风帆船有印象，故乡的船只总是显得轻盈又自由，他还记得自己时不时就会在被王兄骑着马带出宫殿，那里的商船水手总会友好地对他们打招呼，塞给他海外带来的小玩意。</p><p>Rictor小时候很爱收集那些东西，他记得有一次，某位曾经环球远行的船长塞给了他一只带着指南针的银色怀表，之后他又跑回去扯着王兄的衣角，把它递给了对方看：<br/>“王兄，给你这个！是那边的船长先生给我的！”<br/>“Rictor，又有人送你东西了？”<br/>王兄和他是孪生兄弟，可他们两人长得其实并不是很像。与他相比起来，王兄永远都会更稳重成熟，Rictor还能记得王兄总会用手揉着他的头发，用那种似乎是在抱怨却又拿他没办法的语气宠溺地说道：<br/>“这个怀表看上去很贵重啊，你说的船长在哪里？我们得付钱才行。”<br/>“咦？可是船长先生已经走了……”<br/>少年时代的Rictor指着港口处已经驶远的风帆船，又把他的王兄牵到了港口边：<br/>“就是那艘！那艘很好看的帆船！”<br/>那个时候，Rictor注视着远行的船只，又忍不住向往地对身边的另一位少年眨着眼。<br/>“王兄，我也想出海，从这个港口出去，一定能看到很多有意思的东西！”<br/>哪怕是在自己最重要的回忆里，Rictor也几乎想不起自己的王兄的长相了，他唯一还能记得的只有王兄温柔的声音，和对方会对自己惯用的爱称：<br/>“那以后我就带着我的小狮子一起出海吧，从里斯本乘船，去地中海、大西洋……不知道能不能看到海妖或是找到宝藏呢。”<br/>“海妖？宝藏？”<br/>当时的Rictor不解地扯着王兄的袖子，而他的王兄微笑着拿着怀表，开口向他解释：<br/>“啊，那个是我之前在书里看来的，总之就是……”</p><p>“在想什么呢？小狮子。”<br/>他的“新主人”、身边的那位对他来说还有些陌生的年轻西班牙将军正饶有兴致地看着自己，开口的时候的确是和王兄当时一样的昵称，可Rictor却只觉得对方这样的叫法令他厌烦甚至是发自内心地反胃。<br/>“<strong><em>离我远点，该死的西班牙强盗。</em></strong>”<br/>红发青年用自己的母语咬牙绞出字句，站在他身边的将军听后只是笑了笑，像是很乐意多和他说几句话似的：<br/>“你不会以为所有的西班牙海军都听不懂葡萄牙语吧？叫我Tenn，你要是在船上喊我‘强盗’，会被我的手下们围攻的。”<br/>“Tenn？你的名字？”<br/>Rictor轻哼了一声，小声嘲讽道：<br/>“听起来像是随口编出来的，真的有人会叫这种名字吗？”<br/>“是啊，像随口编的。”<br/>Tenn似乎没有被Rictor挑衅，也没有反驳他，继续自己之前的话：<br/>“但你最好这么叫我，在我的手边，就该听我的规矩。”<br/>Rictor抬起被套牢枷锁的手，他指了指自己先前被打开的铁质口罩的扣锁，又对Tenn冷笑：<br/>“不想我叫你‘强盗’，你可以继续把我的嘴封上。”<br/>Tenn带着Rictor踏上台阶，一点都没生气地回应道：<br/>“哦？原来你也不是那种能沉得住气，一点都不理会我的人啊。”<br/>“…………”<br/>Rictor索性不再开口，他觉得自己正在被Tenn当成孩子来看待，甚至连他可能会有些什么样的反应也都早已被对方猜到了。</p><p>那一瞬间，Rictor才感觉到所有的视线都汇聚向了他们两人的身上。</p><p>甲板上的水手们纷纷对Tenn投去了尊敬的的目光，而对于Rictor，那些人则完全是在用高高在上的态度打量他：无论是Rictor繁重的锁链，还是他几乎一丝不挂却满是伤痕的身体。那些掺杂着好奇与不友好的视线让Rictor冷淡眯起了眼。<br/>和在斗兽场的时候一样，被拴上枷锁的人只能被当成物品。在Rictor流亡为奴的八年间，他早已经习惯了类似的视线。<br/>亡国者的糟糕境遇只是侵略者的笑柄，而现在，他在这艘船上根本没有自己的立足之处，Rictor还不至于天真到没法意识到这一点。</p><p>“我说，将军小鬼，你回来的也太晚了，Ryuu之前分明向你提醒过了我们午夜就要出航去休达。”<br/>Rictor转过头，迎面走来了一位同样带着军衔瘦高的银发男人，男人本想脱下帽子对Tenn行军礼，但当他的目光扫向Rictor的时候，那位军官的眼神中流露出了一丝惊讶：<br/>“……奴隶？Tenn，你从哪里把他带过来的？”<br/>Rictor一言不发地跟在Tenn的身边，而Tenn只是斜眼瞥向了Rictor，又像是为了宣誓主权那般拉了拉Rictor的颈链。<br/>“斗兽场，他在那里很受欢迎，所以我拿舰队里的一艘船把他买下来了。”</p><p>“什——…一艘船？你疯了吗？”<br/>银发的男人无奈地用手挠着自己的头发：<br/>“什么时候的事？哪一艘？你根本没有和我们两个说过啊？”<br/>“今天刚决定的，就是上个月收编的那艘。Gaku上校，你通知那边的水手暂时先留在里斯本，他们的新老板会过来领船的。”<br/>“新老板？你不会连那艘船的水手都让出去了吧？！”<br/>名叫Gaku的军官听后显然是有点抓狂地对眼前的将军抬高了声音：<br/>“Tenn，别老是把这种事推给你的副官！而且就为了买一只宠物——”</p><p>Tenn以锋利又冰冷的视线抬头看向了Gaku。<br/>注意到了对方无声的威压，Gaku很快便很识趣地改了口：<br/>“能在斗兽场上活下来的奴隶不多，我能理解你赏识他的心情，你刚才吩咐的事，我会向那艘船的水手传达的。”<br/>银发军官为Tenn和Rictor让出道来，而在Rictor路过他的身边时，Gaku瞟了眼青年的红发，又意味深长地看向了Tenn：<br/>“听说你每次在消遣取乐的时候都一定要找红发的年轻男性，所以Tenn，这次为了满足你在那方面的特殊嗜好，你直接买了一个长得还不错的带到了自己的船上？”</p><p>嗜好？<br/>跟在Tenn身后的Rictor怀疑地皱起了眉，他可以感觉到Tenn用手很不自然攥紧链子，两人在进入船舱后沿着走廊一直走到尽头，直到他被Tenn领进了一个单独被开辟的房间。<br/>这里看上去是一个书房，却凌乱到了像是主人从来不在乎他所处的环境似的，进门就能看摆在房间正中的海域沙盘地图，而那个沙盘之后的的公文桌上则是七零八落的航海用具，以及被直接摆进墨水里的羽毛笔和一旁被写过一半的羊皮纸。Rictor眯眼往房间更里侧看去，透过遮掩的布帘倒是可以看清这里还和别的房间相连，这片区域也比他想象得更大。</p><p>“过来。”<br/>Tenn冷静地直接托起Rictor被拷着的手，用之前由斗兽场老板转交给他的钥匙打开了他那边的桎梏，接着看也没看地就把它们扔出了公文桌背后那扇半开的通风窗，直到Rictor听到了窗外传来了不大的“噗通”声。<br/>他直接把这样东西扔进了大海。<br/>“喂，你做什……”<br/>“别乱动。”<br/>Rictor本想说话，却又被Tenn平静的声音打断。Tenn又强硬的拉住Rictor的颈链强迫他靠近自己，那个拉环收紧的动作让Rictor脖颈处一紧，一时连呼吸都不太顺畅，可他却带用极为傲慢的语气地抬头问道：<br/>“强盗，你真把我的链子给丢了……就不怕我现在就把你给扯碎吗？”<br/>“你做不到。”<br/>Tenn轻描淡写的话语让Rictor发了狠劲地用手肘捶向前去，那一下明确地砸到了Tenn的下巴，Rictor随后想要揪起Tenn的衣领，却被Tenn抬膝撞倒在地。</p><p>“你——”<br/>Rictor刚想起身，却发觉自己的脚镣还没有被解开，他被压向地面，甚至连动弹的能力都没有，随后Tenn淡然的用手擦了擦嘴角的血迹，又扣住了Rictor的肩膀：<br/>“所以我说，你做不到，小狮子。”<br/>虽然外表上完全看不出，但Tenn的力气的确比他想象中的要大，Rictor不得不承认这一点。哪怕是在猛兽面前他都没有经历过这种完全受制于人的窘境，当然Tenn不是什么猛兽，而是个让人摸不清底细的西班牙军人，或许用冷血的爬行动物来形容更为恰当。<br/>的确，无论是先前露出多么亲切的笑容、说出再怎么温柔又随和的话语，Tenn细长的瞳孔也总会满是寒意，甚至皮肤的温度都他要冰冷许多，Rictor这才注意到Tenn架住了自己的双脚，甚至直接地用手带起他的小腿，青年因此浑身一颤，挣扎着想要向前蹬去。<br/><strong><em>“把手放开！混账东西！无礼之辈！放开！”</em></strong><br/>“你也没必要一骂人就用葡萄牙语，我能听懂的。”</p><p>Tenn随后开始为Rictor解除脚链，苍白干净的手直接覆上了青年淤青的脚踝，在他从那里按压下去后，Rictor也倒抽了一口凉气。Tenn很快便把他脚部的镣铐取下，而原本的那条即使是在斗兽场上也不会被取下的锁链也被这位将军随意地丢向了一边。</p><p>Rictor已经想不起来自己的双脚上一次可以自由行走和奔跑究竟是多久之前，但在脚踝彻底脱离了铁链束缚之后，他却反倒觉得有些无所适从。青年下意识地将腿蜷缩在了一起，金红色的狮瞳也再次瞄向他身前的那个半跪下身年轻将军的方向。<br/>Tenn正在为他检视伤口，而套在Rictor身上的那些锁链几乎全都已经被取下。等到只剩下唯一的一条颈链后，Tenn的手指开始移向Rictor的身体各处的伤痕。Rictor羞耻地在地面上别开了头，从未修剪过的红发有如狮子的鬃毛一般挡住了他已经有点开始发烫的脸：<br/>“……别碰那些地方。”<br/>“除了野狼之外，其他的七场，他们还让你对付过什么？”<br/>温和的、理性的声音，Tenn垂眼抚过Rictor胸前已经结痂的伤口，那显然要比狼牙留下的伤痕更显眼，只有可能是体型更大的猛兽，但始终的，Tenn脸上没有流露出什么过多的感情起伏，就像在问某个很平常的话题似的：<br/>“比如这里，这个伤口是怎么来的？”</p><p>“……豹……”<br/>Rictor咬了咬牙，沉默许久后才冷淡地回答道：<br/>“那天他们把我和一头豹子关在了一起，起初那头豹子没把我当成猎物，可后来有个穿得和你差不多的海军开了燧发枪，那畜生被吓坏了，就在我的胸口抓了一道。”<br/>“谁？记得军衔吗？”<br/>Tenn莫名其妙丢来的问题让Rictor没好气地回道：<br/>“问这个有意义么？而且我为什么要告诉你？”<br/>“…………”<br/>Rictor在那之后才感觉自己双脚被悬空，眼前的Tenn不再说话，而是直接把他拦腰扛起，那个动作并不友好，Rictor尝试着去挣脱，却又正好被Tenn抓住了后颈的颈环。<br/>“干什么？”<br/>“去洗澡。”<br/>“啊？”<br/>搭住Rictor的头，Tenn又重复了一遍：<br/>“你不能一直这个样子，去洗一下。”</p><p>Tenn是边走边把Rictor的颈环摘掉的，被他架在肩膀上的青年最后伏在他身前一口咬住了他的后颈，直到那处像被猛兽的牙咬过一样扯出带血的口子。为了回应那个凶狠的啮咬，Tenn揪住Rictor的红发，几乎是强行把那位青年往里屋带，直到最后Rictor被他摔进了一个下层还在烧火的大理石缸内，猛呛了一把又探出了头。<br/>“咳咳，这里——”</p><p>是热水。<br/>Rictor愣了一下，温热的水流起先激得他的伤口有些生疼，但好在那些原本就全部都是只在皮肉并不是过重的伤痕，沙土和血污被卷走之后，原本还残留下来的痛感反而少去了不少。<br/>“为什么这里会有热水？”<br/>站在缸外的Tenn直接将另一桶温水浇到了Rictor的头上，又把他的那头红发摁进浴缸，拿起肥皂姑且算是耐心地清洗起来。<br/>“船员帮忙准备的，平时都会有。”</p><p>“船员，是这样么……”<br/>屋内开始向外氤氲出雾气，Rictor在浴缸内屈起膝盖，最后还是安静了下来。他已经很久没有接触过热水了，在斗兽场生活的奴隶显然不会有这种待遇，更不可能会有人去帮他的忙，Rictor始终没有回头看Tenn，只是将自己半只头都埋在了热水里。<br/>“他们叫你Padella将军，我看你也不过是位养尊处贵的小少爷啊。”<br/>听到那句话，Tenn停下了手里的动作，又随和地应道：“也许是吧。”</p><p>“我还是第一次到海上，进这么大的船里。”<br/>Rictor眯起眼，像是想到了什么，又把身体蜷曲地更紧了些。<br/>“王兄说过海上会有迷惑水手的海妖，虽然很危险，但却会唱很好听的歌，而且还有许多其他有意思的东西……”<br/>“大海上是不会存在海妖的，小狮子。”<br/>Tenn又用热水浇过Rictor的头发，淡漠地说道：<br/>“比那种幻想生物更可怕的是暗礁和漩涡，或许还要加上敌人的枪炮。”</p><p>“宝藏呢？”<br/>“没有宝藏，不过是从别人手里抢夺东西罢了。”<br/>“可是，王兄说……”<br/>“你的那个王兄是个傻子，平常会出海的人都不会有这么天真的想法。”</p><p>“王兄一直都很了不起的！”<br/>见Tenn想再次触碰他的头发，Rictor抬手打开了Tenn的手，不悦地转过头。<br/>“我不会骑马的时候一直是他带着我，剑术和格斗术也比我们的宫廷教师还厉害，他看过很多书，懂很多东西……”<br/>“如果他真的和你所说的一样是个了不起的人，那为什么他会允许你在那种地方做奴隶？”<br/>Tenn随后打断了Rictor的话，那位将军从身后用手指按向Rictor颈部的伤痕，之后又说道：<br/>“也许是因为他死了，可如果他活着，也只能说明他在这八年间一直都在做毫无意义的蠢事，不是吗？”<br/>“那就别碰我！”</p><p>Rictor因为那番话而愤怒地从浴缸中站起，飞溅的热水正好落在了Tenn的身上，他抬眼瞪视向那位头发同样已经被淋湿的将军，直到他注意到那位浅白色头发的青年也同样在看向他：<br/>“你的王兄不值得被你去尊敬。”<br/>在那一刻，Rictor注意到Tenn原本寒冷刺骨的眼睛里第一次有了温度，而那是和现在的他自己极其相似的，早已在瞳中不断燃烧的怒火：<br/>“我奉劝你还是把那个没用的空想家忘记吧，Rictor。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>入睡后，Rictor开始被恶梦缠绕。<br/>他梦见了自己的父王死于一场公开的政治谋杀，西班牙王挑起葡萄牙王的王冠，又用长剑砍下了父亲的头颅；他也梦见了自己的母后带着他与王兄逃亡，最终不堪忍受精神压力，在悬崖边投海自尽；他同样梦见了王兄为了保护他而拿起火枪和西班牙的游骑兵对峙，可在故乡燃烧的战火中，他最终还是与自己的孪生哥哥离散……随后几乎是在一夜之间，曾让葡萄牙人引以为傲的远洋帆船在西班牙的装甲战船面前全军覆没，火舌舔舐过里斯本港的碧帆，又让它们在燃尽后被殷红如血的赤帆所取代。</p><p>梦魇总会在其后变本加厉，所有的黑暗回忆都会在那一瞬涌上脑海，它们强迫Rictor回想起自己流落为奴的种种经历：被迫套上锁链、又不得不与野兽同笼。每当少年时代的Rictor尝试着用自己的力量挣脱那些栓住他的链子，他的“主人”就会狠狠地鞭挞他，又在随后将被抽破皮肉的男孩倒吊着摁入海水。直到Rictor没有精力再去反抗，又有全新的、更牢固的铁链套上他的身体，而那些链子每一根都会在他的耳边叮当作响。</p><p>Rictor讨厌锁链的声音，可他却因为这个才能被迫学会更多东西。<br/>保持沉默，遵循指令。<br/>生存下来的唯一方式，是将自己也化身为野兽。<br/>在梦境中，青年甚至能感觉自己重新回到了斗兽场，那些拴在他双手和双脚的锁链就像从来没有消失过一样，他试图移动身体，锁链就会接着发出清脆的响动。<br/>他的桎梏还在。<br/>那些正在观众席打量着他的视线也还在。<br/>黑暗一片的视野中仿佛扑来了某只更为凶横的猛兽，随后海水也跟着一起从他的脚底涌上，Rictor因此挣扎地想要伸手向前抓去——</p><p>“<em><strong>停下来！快停下！</strong></em>”<br/>昏暗一片的房间内，正躺在床上入睡的红发青年呢喃着含糊不清的母语，近乎疯狂地伸手抓向前去。那些原本包裹在青年周身的纯白被褥很快就被他撕扯成了碎片，碎乱的羽绒四散在还算宽敞的船舱卧室。Rictor在半梦半醒间蜷曲着自己的身体，像是想要挣脱开身上的什么东西似的下意识地将手攀向床柱，又在那处不断划出指痕。<br/>“<strong><em>够了！不要过来！够了！</em></strong>”<br/>“Rictor。”<br/>身后传来了另一个人冷静的声音，Rictor的手腕被那只苍白又冰凉的手抓牢。为了防止他的指甲划伤自己，那人强硬地将他往后拽回，又用手环住Rictor的肩膀，好去制止他地胡乱冲撞。可红发的青年显然是依旧没有办法真正清醒，他的身体不断颤抖，连着泪水也一并顺着侧脸不断落下。<br/>“<em><strong>不要！不要锁链！放过我！</strong></em>”<br/>“Rictor，没有锁链，已经没有了。”<br/>Rictor的知觉这才稍许回来了一些，先前环住他的人从后制住了他的手，用力地将他压向床面。稍带温度的柔软布料贴向Rictor的身体，那人其后就将Rictor翻过身来，又用温度很低的手捧住他的脸。<br/>“你现在不在斗兽场，Rictor，你在我这里。”<br/>“<em><strong>结束它，让这些结束——</strong></em>”<br/>“看着我！！！”</p><p>红发的青年听到了那人的低吼声，在这之后，他猛然恢复了清明。</p><p>透过因为眼泪而变得模糊的视线，Rictor看清了捧住他的脸的人究竟是谁。那位浅白色头发的青年正喘着粗气坐在他的身前，似乎是想尽可能地压制住怒火那般，用理性温和的声音对他说道：<br/>“……好好看着我，小狮子。”<br/>“啊、啊……”<br/>是Tenn。<br/>Rictor的嘴唇不断颤抖，呼吸也因先前的恶梦而错乱不堪，他这才意识到自己正被Tenn压在身下。而对他现在所在的这个房间，Rictor显然也是有印象的，这是和Tenn之前带他来的书房相连的卧室。</p><p>他在先前被眼前的西班牙将军押进了浴室，又在那段并不友好的对话之后，Tenn直接脱去被Rictor打湿的衣服一起泡了进去。<br/>实际上，Tenn没有在之后做出什么出格的举动，只是我行我素地将Rictor摁进水面，并用毛巾为他擦拭身上的那些伤口。倒是Rictor这边的反应过激了许多，Tenn的触碰让他的感到浑身发烫，同样也令他排斥不已。两人近乎是扭打到了一起，直到Rictor被Tenn压向浴缸的缸壁，同时又被那人提醒道：<br/>“小狮子，我有权碰你，甚至有权对你做任何我想做的事。”<br/>看着与自己贴的极近的Tenn，Rictor突然觉得这个人不是在说空话，只要Tenn想做，的确无论什么都有可能做得出来。<br/>那之后的Rictor的确消停了不少，两人在那之后就没有说过一句话，Tenn替Rictor擦好了头发，又带他回书房上了药，把他身上的伤口全部都重新包扎了一遍。<br/>他们两人没有再去谈及过去的事，伤痕带来的痛感逐渐消失，Rictor也因此感到了困倦，就在那时，他感觉Tenn把他抱到了卧室的床上。</p><p>Tenn的卧室甚至比他的书房还要邋遢，不仅满屋堆叠着衣服和书本，甚至还摆着许多乱七八糟的军械。很显然的，与他外表那副一尘不染的精英形象截然相反，Tenn平时的生活习惯非常的糟糕。Rictor甚至能从床单处闻到一股淡淡的属于大海的味道，也许Tenn经常会在经历海战之后不经清洗就疲惫地躺在这张床上休息，以至于这里满满的都是他的气息。<br/>Rictor不明白自己为什么会突然想那么多，他靠着那些布料闭上了眼，又觉得那种感觉莫名的熟悉。隔着木制的墙板，他似乎听到了海浪拍打船身的声音，回想起先前Tenn和自己的对话，Rictor的意识也渐沉。<br/>已经没有比王子流落成奴隶更耻辱的事了，更何况他现在还被一个侵略国的将军买了下来，如果王兄还在，他会允许这些事发生吗？或者王兄其实早就已经……<br/>Rictor不敢把那个可能性深入思考下去了。</p><p>Tenn的房间总归是要比斗兽场的兽笼好一些，Rictor以为自己至少能睡个安稳觉——毕竟现在他的身上没有锁链，他比以往更加自由。<br/>原本应该是这样的。</p><p>“你在干什么……？”<br/>在Tenn压在身下的Rictor有些艰难地抬头将视线移了过去，他的眼角还带着显眼的泪痕，可在自尊心的驱使下，Rictor只是恶狠狠地瞪向了Tenn，又刻意地压低了自己的声音：<br/>“喂，强盗，我的脸也没什么好看的吧？”<br/>“你问我在干什么？”<br/>Tenn斜眼瞥向房间内散落的羽绒和Rictor身边被抓碎的凌乱布料，他暂时还没有松开自己的手，只是用拇指抹向Rictor的唇角，而那里也似乎有了先前被Rictor自己咬破的痕迹。<br/>“我才出去没多久，回来就能听到你在说梦话，还把我的房间搞成这个样子，我倒是很想反过来问你到底在干什么。”<br/>Rictor试图挣开被Tenn捧住脸的手，却又不得不被他压在身下，他冷淡地别过头：<br/>“你的房间本来就很乱，和我有什么关系？”<br/>“是啊，看来你已经为撕烂我的枕头，还有自己去抓伤自己找到借口了？”<br/>Tenn勾唇反讥道，可随后他又垂下眼，用平静的声音继续说了下去：<br/>“你刚才一直在哭。”</p><p>“什……”<br/>Rictor愣住了，他感觉Tenn的手松开了自己。青年抬手擦了擦眼角，才发现原本已经应该收回的眼泪又开始淌了下来。<br/>他居然当着这个强盗的面流泪了，不仅仅是现在，也是在他之前神志不清的时候，他的一言一行全都被Tenn看在眼里。Rictor想到这里不悦地皱起眉，见Tenn似乎又想伸手触碰自己，Rictor猛地抬手推开了Tenn的肩膀，挣扎地想要从床上坐起：<br/>“你一定要看够我的笑话才满意吗？！放开！”<br/>和先前不一样，Tenn没有阻止Rictor的那个动作，尽管他想制住Rictor不需要花一点功夫。</p><p>“随你吧。”<br/>那位将军青年从床边站起，Rictor这才注意到Tenn之前被沾湿的头发还未干，可现在却已经换上了完全不同的一套衣服，看上去十分单薄宽松的衬衫上衣，和之前那套军服不同，等他站起时，那颀长消瘦的背影让Rictor一时走了神。<br/>他似乎在哪儿见过相同的背影。<br/>眼见着Tenn走出毫无光亮卧室，Rictor终于稍微放下了警惕。他坐在床上用双手环住膝盖，又将自己的身体蜷缩在了一起，不断地尝试着平稳呼吸。<br/>那只是一场梦，Rictor在心里暗自提醒着自己，那只是一场梦，没有什么好怕的。<br/>“唔、呜……”<br/>Rictor抬手抓着自己的红色长发，手指又不住地在发颤。太奇怪了，明明在自己还被锁链拴着的时候，他绝对不会有这么害怕，可就是现在，连这种黑暗的环境都会让他神经衰弱，甚至会让他觉得自己回到了狭小的兽笼：<br/>“为什么、为什么会变成这样……”<br/>就像双脚回来了，却忘记该如何行走；声带回来了，却忘记该如何说话；哪怕身上锁链已经被取下，却也依旧存在，它们正死死地栓住了Rictor的心。</p><p>Rictor的眼前闪烁出了一丝温暖的火光。<br/>青年抬头向门外看去，却发现Tenn折返了回来，那位将军正试图用打火石点灯，被他带回来的油灯在黑暗中不断明灭闪烁着，很快完全亮起。<br/>“小狮子，我不知道你怕黑。”<br/>Tenn放下打火石，提着油灯把它放在了卧床边唯一能腾出位来的木桌上，重新坐回了卧室的床边。Tenn举动让Rictor下意识地往另一侧缩了缩，在适应了屋内的灯光后，红发的青年才停止了颤抖。<br/>“原来不会有的，全是因为你非要……”<br/>全是因为你非要解开那些锁链，Rictor很想对Tenn这么说。<br/>如果Tenn只是把他当成野兽来看，那么Rictor也许只要抱着自己也是斗兽场的野兽的心态继续生存下去便可。可是Tenn所做的第一件事情是揭开他的真实身份，甚至是褪去他身上的枷锁。这让Rictor第一次觉得回忆过去是如此痛苦，他开始被迫像一个自由人一样开始思考，又不得不去面对身上过深的疮疤。</p><p>“我说过了，如果你真的觉得我做得过火，你也可以和那些人一样，重新把我拴起来、再封住我的嘴，‘主人’。”<br/>Rictor用带着嘲讽的表情侧头看向了Tenn，为了挑衅身边的那个人，他刻意加重了“主人”的音重。可就和上一次一样，他没有被反驳，透过火光，Rictor注意到Tenn俊美凌厉的眉眼忽地蹙起，那位和自己年龄相仿的青年发出了低沉的叹息，又轻声说道：<br/>“与其那样，小狮子，我倒是更乐意多听你叫我几遍‘强盗’。”<br/>“你——”<br/>Rictor感觉到Tenn倾身向前，对方用手环住了他缠绕着绷带的上身，又带着他躺回了床面。像是完全不给他动弹的机会那样，他被Tenn紧紧拥住，又能感觉Tenn将他的头扣在了自己的胸口，和Tenn冰冷的皮肤不一样，那处的心脏正在有力地跳动，以至于Rictor能感觉到了从那里溢来的暖流。</p><p>Rictor的脸开始发烫了，和那床被褥一样，Tenn贴身的衣物上果然也会留着一些海水的味道，只有他们贴的如此之近的时候，他才能隐约闻到这些味道。青年扭动身体试图挣开身前的人，却又被对方搂得更紧。<br/>“强盗，你做什么？！别搂着我！”<br/>Tenn用手掠过Rictor的头发，那个动作并不能算得上温柔，反而是更用力的控制。Rictor听清了对方的唇贴近自己时的耳语，那是极温和的、却连感情和意图都分辨不出的声音：<br/>“看吧，我就知道你沉不住气，你叫我‘强盗’的时候不是挺有活力的？”<br/>“放开！我说了把我放开！”<br/>在抗拒无果后，Rictor像困兽那样咬向了Tenn的肩膀，尖利的牙齿狠狠地嵌进那处苍白的皮肤。哪怕是如此，Tenn还是没有放开他，只是更用力地用胳膊钳住Rictor的身体。直到Rictor感觉到自己的唇边也满是锈味，咸腥的血液激得他鼻尖发酸、连带着眼角也开始发烫，他的肩膀又开始不断颤抖，泪水也倏然落下：<br/>“该死、该死的！为什么要买下我？！我们什么都被夺去了！就因为你们这帮人，我们早就一无所有了！”<br/>Tenn既没有说话，也没有松手，肩边的血迹在纯白宽松的衬衫上晕散开来，Rictor就这么靠在他的怀里，手指抓住Tenn的衬衫近乎崩溃地嘶吼着，连着泪水也一起浸了上去：<br/>“你就这么想看吗？！看着我们变成现在这幅模样！甚至从今晚开始，连葡萄牙的王子都要屈身侍奉你、服从你，你就这么想看到这些吗？！”</p><p>“与其……这样……痛苦，我明明是王子，却什么都没法为我的同胞去做……父王、母后、王兄……没人在我身边……只有我一个人……”<br/>Rictor哭泣着，也同样听到了外面作为变更航道的信号而鸣枪的声响。<br/>这只舰队已经出航有一段时间了，也许Tenn之前短暂的离开房间只是为了指挥，虽然在那之后，Tenn应该就很快回到了这里，看到的却是一个甚至无法控制住自己的野兽在发作时的狼狈不堪的情景。可Rictor现在根本不想在乎这些，他的手在无意识间搭向Tenn的肩膀，反倒像抓住浮草那般歇斯底里地流着泪：<br/>“我连杂草都不算，光是要生存……就要费尽功夫，……反抗、复仇……根本无处谈起……哪怕是想去回忆……都会、都会这么痛苦……”</p><p>“没有什么是反抗不了的，小狮子。”<br/>一直等到Rictor终于连眼泪都没有精力再去落下，Tenn才把怀里的人埋得更深，像是不想被对方看清自己现在的表情似的：<br/>“我不会不给你留机会，你也可以试着反扑我，只不过现在的你还做不到。”<br/>Rictor感觉眼角被什么拂过，这一次Tenn真的在为他拭去眼泪，他终于在床上安静了下来，而Tenn的唇已然覆上了他的额头，又一路滑下沾满泪珠的脸颊，安静地吻了一下。<br/>Tenn始终没有做进一步的动作，只是在Rictor的耳边说着话，声音却愈发沙哑：<br/>“可是总有一天，Rictor，只要你的獠牙还在，那么总有一天……”</p><p>Rictor早就没有心思去挣脱Tenn的怀抱，他在一片倦意中闭上眼，又闻到了满屋大海的味道。<br/>他已经听不清Tenn究竟还对他说了什么，而是再次进入了梦乡。<br/>那个梦里，他看见的是昔日的里斯本港，还有身穿白衣的王兄看着海平面时的背影，那位少年一直没有回头看他，只是任由海风吹拂着那头碎乱的短发，又彻底融入了温暖的阳光之中。<br/>就和卧房被Tenn摆上的油灯一样，那份光芒让Rictor找到了些许安全感，就在后半夜，他平静地睡去了。<br/>这一次，梦魇始终没有袭来。</p><p>+++++++++</p><p>之后的那一个月，Rictor被Tenn留在了自己的房间。为了防止他的伤口崩裂，Tenn大概会在从房间出去之后每天回来三次，每一次都会好好地把Rictor的身体检查一遍。当然食物也是Tenn那时从外面带回来的，最开始当他把肉汤和涂着黄油的面包塞到Rictor嘴边时，Rictor自然是有些厌恶地避开，他一点不想吃这人给的东西。<br/>只是Tenn这边也不会客气，哪怕是摁住Rictor撬开嘴硬塞，他都会强制Rictor把食物全都吃下去。把那种行为形容成“喂食”都不太合理，有过几次先例后，Rictor也只能在Tenn冰冷的视线下乖乖地把食物吞咽下肚，毕竟那总比又被Tenn压在地上强灌好。</p><p>Tenn的舰队从里斯本到了休达，又在停留了几天后开向了大西洋海域的附近。船员们或多或少的知道了Rictor的事。Rictor之后有几次在Tenn的书房里撞见过一开始的他见过的那位瘦高的银发副官，有时候那人的身后会跟着另一位身材更高大的军官，似乎是那支舰队的水兵长。那两人在见到他时倒没有显得多么意外，他们显然都不会过问Tenn的私生活。只是那个叫Gaku的人会在向Tenn递交报告的时候偶尔多嘴上几句，有一次连Rictor都能恰好听得很清楚：<br/>“Tenn，我看你对他的做法不像是在养宠物啊，这次你上心了？”</p><p>不，Rictor觉得自己的确是被Tenn当成宠物在对待的。<br/>大概是意识到Rictor的身上有着时不时就有可能发作的“心病”，那位将军在空闲的时间几乎是牢牢盯紧了他。哪怕是洗澡的时候，Rictor几乎已经习惯了每晚被Tenn按着头一起泡进热水池里，又要被和自己坦诚相待习惯了的Tenn从另一处凝视着。Tenn也同样会在帮Rictor换完药后地把Rictor揽在怀里睡觉。一旦Rictor又因为梦到了什么而开始发狂，Tenn总会在第一时间强迫Rictor清醒，当然，那些“强迫”的手段自然也友善不到哪里去。<br/>和最初那晚相比，其后的几晚他们两个甚至有过更大的冲突，有时候Rictor真的恨不得把Tenn压在地板上狠狠揍上几拳，虽然Tenn大概会做得比他更狠。他们时常会一直折腾到精疲力竭，最后Rictor又会被Tenn架回床面，等到Tenn重新搂紧自己的时候，每一次他都能听清Tenn在自己耳边有些粗重的呼吸声：<br/>“想自己的伤赶紧好，那就早点休息。”<br/>Tenn总会那么提醒，虽然这听起来更像是警告。等到大概一个星期后，Rictor自己扯去了绷带。虽然曾经在斗兽场留下的痕迹是没有那么容易就会消失的，但他的身上的伤痕的确比最开始少去了许多，那时青年被随后进门的将军拉到了书房的挂镜前，对方拿起了剪刀，开始为他修剪起那头杂乱的红发。</p><p>Tenn在这个过程中没有和Rictor说话，Rictor也几乎没有为了对方的这个行为而反抗。随着那头红色的长发落下，Tenn用手捋起Rictor碎乱的发丝，又将会遮挡住Rictor的双眼的刘海向后拢去。<br/>Rictor透着镜子第一次看清了现在的自己，那里坐着一位拥有金红色的狮瞳、同样难掩王室高雅气质的英俊青年。斗兽场的经历模糊了他对自身“年龄”的认知，可就在那一刻，Rictor才意识到自己早就不是八年前那个流离失所的孩子了。<br/>青年的肩膀开始颤抖，八年间似乎从未成长过的灵魂让他有些无法接受这具属于成年人的肉体，曾经的他只会有“力气变大”、“速度变快”的概念，可真正得知自己现在的模样后，他还是会感到陌生和不适应。<br/>等到把Rictor的头发剪短到了和自己差不多的长短，Tenn才放下了剪刀，他同样低头扫向了镜面，又从身后搭住了青年的肩膀：<br/>“小狮子，看来你果然还是一位王子。”</p><p>Rictor本想开口回话，却发觉Tenn已经走进了卧室，过了片刻，他看见Tenn从那个杂乱的房间中走了出来，又把一套衣物丢到了他的身上。<br/>“穿上。”<br/>Rictor拿下衣服，没好气地眯起了眼：<br/>“你还真把我当宠物了？这次还想帮我套衣服吗？”<br/>大概是早就猜到自己会被抬杠，Tenn只是随性靠在了墙面，又淡然地回道：<br/>“如果我真想把你当宠物，我是不会让你在我的面前穿这么正常的衣服的。”<br/>Tenn的话让Rictor一时语结，想到就算和一个自己对付不了的人发火也毫无意义，Rictor也只能拿着衣服别过头：<br/>“…………变态。”</p><p>“先穿上。”<br/>“那你出去。”<br/>“我看着你穿。”<br/>“什——”<br/>Rictor听后有些气愤地侧头瞪了过去，但Tenn只是靠在墙面上认真地看着他，就和前几天一样，这个人根本就不想让Rictor离开自己的视线。<br/>“现在就穿上。”</p><p>“哼。”<br/>红发的青年站起了身，又正对着眼前将军把对丢来的衣服套了上去。就在为自己系扣子的同时，Rictor赤着双脚走近了Tenn，嘴角也挂上了嘲讽的冷笑：<br/>“你可真有闲工夫啊，将军，看来以后你是准备把我带到身边，好去继续盯着我不放了？”<br/>“我的确是这么打算的。”<br/>Tenn丝毫没有避讳地抬手替凑近自己的青年理了一下衣领，那个举动反而让Rictor有些发愣。他根本没有想过Tenn会如此回应，等到那张极好看的脸贴近自己时，Rictor突然觉得自己的心跳变快了。<br/>他试图低头隐藏这种异样的感觉，好在Tenn应该并没有发现这些，眼前的将军用手抚过他刚被修好的头发，甚至连表情都没怎么变化。<br/>“等会和我一起出去，总比留你一个人在这突然发神经要好。”<br/>“我才不会突然发神经！”<br/>Rictor的反驳让Tenn原本还算亲和的表情稍稍沉了下去：<br/>“万一你会呢？”</p><p>Rictor不明白Tenn为什么要对这件事比他本人还紧张，Tenn的身上有太多他不明白和不理解的事了，也许就要从这个杂乱无章的房间说起。<br/>“明明自己也是个疯子破坏狂，不然你的房间为什么会这么乱？”<br/>红发青年小声嘀咕了句，Tenn狭长的眼瞳因为这句话而猛地收起，但他很快又恢复平静：<br/>“人多半只有在找不到东西的时候才会抓狂，所以我已经不会发疯了。”<br/>看吧，莫名其妙。<br/>穿好衣服的Rictor不快地抬眼看了眼Tenn，他很快被Tenn拉向了房间外。<br/>那两位青年沿着船舱走廊一起往前走，在Rictor被打扮一新后，他们两个甚至会让人分不太清谁是主谁是仆。Rictor被Tenn牵着而不得不跟上脚步，Tenn让他穿上的衣服和他自己的样式很相近，同样是有些宽松的丝面衬衫。但Rictor却没怎么从上面嗅到Tenn的味道。<br/>这显然不是Tenn自己穿过的衣服，倒更像是一直他为了某人事先准备好的，Rictor一边这胡思乱想一边看向了Tenn的背影，他突然觉得也许和自己的第一印象不一样，Tenn其实不是那么恶劣的人。</p><p>Rictor看见了清晨的阳光，同样感觉到了海风吹拂。他被Tenn带到了空无一人的甲板，这个点还没有水手会留在船舱外，青年惊讶地向远处看去，蔚蓝的海平面上漂浮着着整齐有素的舰队，清一色的赤色风帆，全部都在为他们所在的那艘战船护航，循着刚刚日出的光芒沿着航线秩序地行进。<br/>这是Padella将军所统率的舰队，Tenn的舰队，那支强大的、永远都立于不败之地的海军。<br/>Rictor一时间不知道如何形容他看到那一幕时的心情，铺面袭来的压迫感甚至让他甚至连双脚都无法站稳，但他很快又被Tenn抓牢了手，对方带着他搭向船身的边缘，随后温和地问道：<br/>“你会害怕吗？小狮子。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>Tenn的面容也正在被阳光照射着，这让他看上去很像某位天神，而就在他开口说话的时候，Rictor终于觉得那支舰队带给自己的压迫变小了。<br/>“就是这支舰队摧毁了你的国家的海防线；是它统治了你的故乡，为了壮大自己，它把里斯本港变成了现今这副模样。而你，你成为了附属国里可有可无的淘汰品，哪怕带着王室的血统、也不得不流离失所。”<br/>眼前的西班牙将军顿了顿，Rictor注意到Tenn的语气在那一瞬间冷了下来，这个人正在质问自己：<br/>“Rictor，我在问你会不会害怕，这支舰队的总司令官现在是我，你会因此而恐惧吗？”</p><p>“我不会害怕你。”<br/>Rictor挣开了被Tenn紧握的手腕，他那头被剪短的红发被海风吹的散乱飞扬、显得英气又坚定。那位曾经的王子用狮瞳凝视向将军的方向，第一次认真地叫出了对方的名字：<br/>“所以我也不会害怕你的这支舰队，Tenn。从今天开始，无论我还会看到什么，我都不会再在你的面前发抖了。”</p><p>“很好。”<br/>像是很满意他的答案似的，Tenn突然笑了。他走向战船甲板上的武器架，随手挑起了其中的一把细剑丢到了Rictor的脚边。<br/>“那就试着刺过来，你原来的宫廷教师应该教过你怎么用剑吧？”<br/>“……”<br/>Rictor沉默地捡起地面的细剑，他的确学过剑术，但那也是他还是王子的时候的事了。和他比划过的对手也只有王兄一个人，当然那根本不算对决，Rictor清楚王兄的剑术要比他们的剑术老师还好，可在和他比试时，王兄却经常会放水，以至于他至今都不清楚自己当时的剑术究竟怎么样。</p><p>“怎么，不想刺过来吗？现在甲板上只有我们，不会有人阻止你的。”<br/>Rictor听见了Tenn的催促声，眼前的将军抽出了挂在腰间的手杖，就站在离自己不远的地方等待着他的下一步动作。Rictor随后单手握紧细剑，眯眼往Tenn的方向刺去。<br/>“歪了。”<br/>青年的剑身被将军抬起手杖挡开，Tenn用那根银色的手杖打向了Rictor的小腹，那记冲击让Rictor忍不住咳嗽着跪坐在地。<br/>“咳咳，你……”<br/>Tenn撑着下巴半跪在了Rictor的身边，面带笑意地说道：<br/>“小狮子，你已经被杀死一次了。”<br/>“什么叫被杀死一次啊？！”<br/>Rictor有些火大地抬剑刺向了Tenn的肩膀，这一次Tenn在用手杖挡下后，又一次打向了Rictor的胸口。<br/>“好痛！”<br/>“两次，说好的不在我面前发抖呢？”</p><p>Rictor在之后又做了好几次尝试，却全部都以失败告终，倒是他的身上被Tenn用手杖撞到了好几下。等到Tenn为他计数到第九次后，他那只握着细剑的手被Tenn从身后握住。Tenn带着他的手往前方的空气刺去，那一下干净利落，Rictor甚至能感觉到自己的手边有强劲的风压飘过，Tenn在其后将Rictor的另一只手也带起，他们两人的身高和体型本就相似，那个动作也让Rictor的身体和Tenn完美地贴合在了一起。<br/>“你应该这样做，前突，去刺我的眼睛。”<br/>太近了。<br/>“我明白了，你把我的手给松……”<br/>感觉到自己的手脚正在被Tenn所主导，Rictor有些不快地转头看向身后，可他却在那时感觉到Tenn将唇贴向了自己的耳际，又用低沉又磁性的声音继续说道：<br/>“当然，刺一次肯定会被我挡开的，不过呢，既然我要抬手躲开第一下，那么第二剑就——”<br/>“唔……”<br/>Tenn从身后单手环住了Rictor的腰，又是一阵凌厉的风压，Rictor被Tenn的另一只手带着挥出了那记弧线，却因为自己正在被Tenn从身后拥抱着而羞耻地咬紧了牙。<br/>“你的身体又在发颤了，刚才是怎么说的？”<br/>“……我没有在害怕！”</p><p>“没有害怕，那就把我说的全记下来，Rictor。”<br/>Tenn把自己的头靠在了Rictor的肩膀上，他从身后将Rictor搂得更紧，近乎呢喃地轻声说道：<br/>“如果刚才的第二击我还是挡住了，你可以去试着刺我的胸口，去刺心脏。”<br/>Tenn抓着Rictor的手覆向了两人重合的心脏正在跳动的胸口，被他拉紧的青年却一时没了声音，沉默着没有给回应。</p><p>良久之后。<br/>“当啷”的一声，Rictor丢下了手中的细剑。</p><p>“……别把我当傻子。”<br/>红发的青年垂下了头，他背对着Tenn，却很温顺地没有躲开Tenn的拥抱，只是一字一句地说道。<br/>“你让我记，我就要记；你让我刺，我就要刺……开什么玩笑？”<br/>Rictor说到那里抬起之前拿着剑的手，这一次，他主动握紧了Tenn的手。<br/>“将军，说到底对我生杀予夺的权利还是在你的手上，你没有必要再去给我这种一厢情愿的同情。”<br/>在说完那些后，Rictor觉得自己不敢再去回头去看Tenn，更不敢想象自己反驳Tenn的后果。<br/>“就算哪天我重获自由，我也会自行判断我们究竟是不是敌人，我不需要你来为我判断。”</p><p>他不了解这个男人，但直觉告诉他，这个男人所做的一切都另有隐情。<br/>他有些抗拒这个男人，可又不得不承认，如果没有Tenn，他甚至没法重新找回过去的样子，找回现在这种作为“人”该有的样子。<br/>那么Rictor真的讨厌这个男人吗？<br/>或许不是，就像现在，他也并没有反感Tenn的拥抱一样。<br/>虽然这很可笑，但是Rictor还是能隐约地感觉到，哪怕Tenn表现地再冷酷无情，这个人往往藏不住他真正温柔的那一面，而正是因为那一面，也是说来可笑——<br/>Rictor又将头埋得低了些，他的脸现在一定红得厉害，有可能连浑身上下都在发烫，可无论如何，他已经没法在此刻去忽视自己的感情了。</p><p>“呜……”<br/>就在那时，有什么滚烫的液体打在了青年的肩膀上，Rictor愣了半晌，又发觉自己被Tenn托住下巴稍微别向了一边。<br/>唇边传来了柔软又热忱的温度，接着是一丝海水般带着咸味的湿意，Rictor被Tenn吻住，甚至能感觉到对方的舌头撬开自己的牙齿，就像在沙漠中干涸与压抑许久后才找到了止渴的甘霖，Tenn正在流泪，也同样几乎是在不顾一切地加深这那个吻的力度。<br/>Rictor回身攥紧了Tenn身上的衣物，他没有拒绝这个过分用力的亲吻，那相似的身影贴向了甲板的桅杆，他们吻了许久，等到Rictor已经有些呼吸困难之后，他才被Tenn松开，随后他也听到了Tenn暗带着哭腔的低语。<br/>“我不清楚……该怎样对你……”<br/>这恐怕是Rictor第一看到那位冷酷的将军露出如此柔软脆弱的神情：<br/>“Rictor，我究竟应该……怎样去对你……”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这自然也是Rictor第一次与人接吻。<br/>Tenn的唇覆上他的，热切的气息扑得他心跳嗡鸣。Rictor本以为自己在这一方面可以稍微占上一些主动权，可在真正被Tenn吻住的那刻，他才发现只能笨拙地、无意识地接纳Tenn的全部，就像一个正在被对方引导的孩子。<br/>可Rictor终究是没有拒绝，在被Tenn放下后，他觉得自己的大脑已经有些缺氧。和这个人的冰冷皮肤不一样，Tenn的嘴唇很热，那滚烫的触感现在依旧还停在他的双唇上，连同Tenn所说的每一句话在他的脑海内不断游荡，Rictor知道，他的心被彻底扰乱了。<br/>Rictor感觉自己有一瞬间几乎要因为脱力倒在Tenn的怀里，只有拉扯着那位将军的衣领才能真正站稳。就在他们接吻时，Tenn的泪水也有些许落在了他的唇角，这让他正好尝到了海洋的味道，自由的、凛冽的，这是Tenn的身上时常会有的气息。<br/>那份气息让Rictor再次走了神，也许是Tenn在哭泣的缘故，Rictor觉得自己也有些想流泪了。<br/>或许任何一位海军都会和Tenn一样带着大海独有的味道，但Tenn身上的气味却总是更令人放松，就像他多年前路过的故乡的港口，就像他这些自出生起就向往着大海的孩子们。</p><p>是了，Tenn其实和他很像，太相似了。<br/>Rictor低下头，只得抿唇更用力地抬手搭住Tenn的肩膀，Rictor承认自己没法忽略自己现在的感情，又不得不耻于他居然会Tenn抱有近似于爱和依恋的想法。<br/>如果是这个人，也许他可以托付真心。<br/>只要是眼前这个人，也许他可以稍微半刻地放松紧惕。</p><p>——我究竟应该怎样对你。<br/>Rictor知道Tenn似乎是想退缩了——那位喜怒无常的将军显然是惊讶于自己情不自禁的行动，Tenn别开头，刻意不让Rictor看到自己的泪痕，又淡漠地说道：<br/>“甲板上的风太大了，回船舱吧，Rictor。”<br/>这句话的话音刚落，Rictor又把Tenn的衣领拉得离自己近了些，他闭上眼，没有给对方反应的机会，用力地主动吻了上去。<br/>“你……”<br/>“闭嘴，将军。”</p><p>这次是换Rictor用力的吻着Tenn了，红发青年的生涩地探着舌头，尝试着努力地探入Tenn的唇齿，与对方的舌尖相抵，但他还是会因为不适应发出淡淡的喘息声，而滚烫的身体也仅整个瘫进了Tenn的怀里。<br/>Rictor没有什么表达爱意的经验，他只是在用这种方式尽可能热情地去对Tenn传递他的想法。很快地，Tenn跟上了他的节奏，那位将军微眯起狭长的双瞳，又托着Rictor的下巴反过来攻城掠地——他们的吻像极了野兽之间的撕咬，等他再次被Tenn放开后，Rictor微喘着贴近Rictor的耳际轻声说道：<br/>“哈……你还想问我，你应该怎么对我？”<br/>像是在催促、又像是在故意刺激对方似的，Rictor对Tenn的耳垂缓缓吹了口气：<br/>“将军，是你先吻了我，现在你对我说了这种蠢话？你其实有很多想对我做的事吧？”</p><p>“这不一样，Rictor。”<br/>Tenn再次克制地转过头，他本想与Rictor保持距离，可是青年却再次将他拉向了自己的正面。<br/>“不一样？为什么你现在不做呢？你可以对我做。”<br/>Rictor大胆的发言让Tenn睁大了双眼，可等他看向Rictor时，他意识到对方近乎是在用尽全部的勇气在看着他了。<br/>或许是因为之前承诺过的话，他面前的红发青年正在尽力地克制着自己身体的颤抖，而那张脸此刻也红的厉害，Rictor激动地对他说着话，同时也几乎将脸抵向了他，这让Tenn注意到，其实Rictor的眼角早已泛起了层层水雾：<br/>“你想要我对吧？那就做啊！Tenn，不然就让我清醒过来，告诉我你只是个恶棍啊？！”</p><p>“Rictor，我会疯，我会比你更疯。”<br/>Tenn欲言又止，可这一次，是他的手指不自觉得搂住青年的腰迹，又是近乎痴迷地游离，等他开口的那刻，声音却是近乎沙哑的低喃：<br/>“你不清楚，你还不清楚，我的小狮子，我多希望你永远都不要清楚。”</p><p>我的小狮子？<br/>Rictor愣住了。<br/>这是第一次Tenn第一次叫他“我的小狮子”，就像记忆里的王兄一样，但那时王兄只会温柔地抚摸他的碎发，带他骑马走过城市，带他去看他们国家的港口和大海。<br/>Tenn从来没有告诉过Rictor他的真实身份，但如果有那个可能——<br/>随后而来的刺骨疼痛很快打消了他的这个古怪的念头，Tenn攥住他的肩膀的力度已经大到了近乎嵌进了他的血肉。<br/>“唔，Tenn……”</p><p>“你不清楚我究竟有多可憎，”<br/>Tenn这么说着，声线仿佛早已被溺死那般幽沉：<br/>“你不清楚我究竟怎么心安理得地活到了现在，怎么荒废我的人生，怎么将你……”<br/>Tenn近乎崩溃地将头靠向了Rictor的肩膀，凉薄又苍白的唇正在不住地颤抖：<br/>“阻止我，小狮子，现在你还有机会拒绝我。”</p><p>Tenn没有得到Rictor否定的答复，而与之相反的，Rictor用唇轻轻地碰了一下Tenn的侧脸。<br/>那是蜻蜓点水般温和的吻，红发的青年仿佛默许了一切那般——<br/>“我不想后悔，将军。”<br/>Rictor语气澈然无比，他接着说道：<br/>“Tenn，别让我后悔。”</p><p>+++++++</p><p>Rictor是在随后被Tenn拦腰抱起的，就和他们见面的第一天夜晚那样，Tenn将他的头搭在了自己肩颈。只是和那头曾经用力咬破Tenn的皮肉的狮子不同，红发的青年温顺地在和他体型相似的浅白发的将军的怀里，口中扑出的热气几乎全都打在了Tenn的胸口，Rictor用自己被剪短的头发在那处轻蹭着，他鼓足了勇气，让自己的双手攀住Tenn的身体，又紧紧环绕住——八年来他从未和某人这么亲密无间地拥抱，可在此刻，他却觉得自己渴望委身于Tenn，无论是他炽灼不已的灵魂，还是他跳动不已的心。</p><p>也许我一定是疯了，Rictor心想。就在被抱着走过走廊的时候，他再次主动地吻上了Tenn的唇，这一次Tenn同样带着渴望地回应了他，将军修长的手指不住地拨弄着怀中人的红发，随后又像是不愿Rictor逃跑似的，用力地扣住了Rictor的脑背。那之后，Rictor的口中也溢出了好听的呻吟：<br/>“Tenn，我们……唔……”<br/>“哈……小狮子……你真是……”<br/>Tenn像是在小声埋怨，却没有停止他的动作。这一吻饱含着露骨的情欲，他们让渡呼吸，又在唇舌分离时候勾出更多银丝。Tenn比先前的任何一次都要放得更开，他用双唇吮吸着Rictor的舌尖，那个动作刺激得Rictor大脑发麻，昏沉不醒到让身体贴得更紧。</p><p>“Tenn，嗯，Tenn……”<br/>Tenn的吻技太好了，Rictor有些迷醉地眯起金红色的眼，他的不安似乎全都被这个吻所瓦解，而留在他身上所有尖锐的部分也都逐渐变得柔软。流落的王子从未尝试过光是接吻就能如此令人沉醉却又令人安心，Rictor在Tenn的怀中用手捧住对方的脸，不断呼出气息，断断续续地大胆地说道：<br/>“这样、会很舒服……Tenn，不要停下来，就这样，吻我……再吻我……”<br/>“只是接吻就会让你舒服吗？”<br/>Tenn有些坏心眼地把Rictor背向自己压向了船舱走廊的墙壁。Rictor感觉他的双脚又能站向地面，可自己衬衫的衣扣却被Tenn从身后一个个解开，露出了大片的皮肤。那些刚被Tenn要求穿上不久的衣服反而被Tenn本人弄得有些狼狈，Rictor因此有些羞耻地抿起唇，他没有回头看Tenn，却感觉感觉Tenn温度很低的手沿着他的腰探向了他的身体。<br/>“唔……Tenn，你在……嗯……”<br/>站在身后的Tenn用手指划过了Rictor带着肌肉的小腹，很快又划向了他的胸口。Rictor敏感地闭上眼，他正在那个男人玩弄乳首，不是之前他们争执与打架时的那种坦诚相对，Tenn已经刻意的放轻动作，却同样像是难以克制似的更加粗暴。骨节分明的指尖这Rictor乳头处揉捏又夹紧，直到Rictor胸口的那两处开始发红挺立，像极了刚刚被人爱抚过的野兽，迷乱又满意的地小声哼哼：<br/>“Tenn，这也……太奇怪了……我觉得…啊嗯……”</p><p>“会很舒服对吗？”<br/>Tenn并没有停下自己玩弄Rictor乳尖的动作，他张嘴从咬了咬Rictor的耳垂，另一只手又悄然向青年地下身探去。在解开那处腰带后，他一边替Rictor褪下下身的裤子，一边用手握住了Rictor已经发烫挺立的柱身。<br/>“咕——”<br/>Rictor浑身颤抖了一下，腿部传来的凉意刚刚让他混乱一片的大脑能稍许清醒，Tenn随后的动作却让他一时间几乎要跪坐在地。Tenn正在为Rictor套弄他的分身，那只好看的手在握紧那处后开始缓缓按压撸动，指尖也抵向最前端正在留着液体的小孔，又接着撩拨抠弄。<br/>“你在……呃……”<br/>Rictor的身体泛着好看的玫红色，他的头死死抵向走廊的墙面，却觉得自己的阴茎正在因为Tenn的爱抚不争气地向外流水，透明的液体滴落在了地面上，又发出有些情色的声音。Tenn的身体就这么紧紧压在他的后面，而对方的低沉的声音也弄得他有些心慌：<br/>“小狮子，你之前没和人做过这种事？男人和女人都没有？”<br/>“哪、哪种事……？你在说什么？”<br/>Rictor不解地侧过头，像是对他的答复很满意似的，Tenn的嘴角勾出了暧昧不清的笑意：<br/>“看来我是你的第一个人了。”<br/>“第一个……？嗯——”<br/>Tenn套弄Rictor阴茎的手稍微用快速了些，Rictor也因此忍不住轻叫出声，他被Tenn地手刺激流出更多液体，而Tenn抚摸着他的乳首的手指向上探入Rictor的口中，在玩弄青年柔软的舌头的同时贴得离Rictor的肩膀更近了些，像是在下达命令那般说道：<br/>“射出来，Rictor。”<br/>“嗯、嗯唔——”<br/>也许是被Tenn的指令刺激到，Rictor慌乱地睁大眼，那一刻他的身体难以自控地迎来了高潮，青年的双腿抖得厉害，精液顺着耻部一直流淌到了小腿，甚至有些沾到了Tenn为他准备的靴子上。可他没法动弹，也没法现在去擦去身上的痕迹，Tenn从身后钳制了他，Rictor虽然没法看到Tenn的表情，可是在感觉到Tenn下身那处硬挺的分身隔着布料贴向自己的大腿时，他知道Tenn也有反应了。</p><p>“哈，哈啊……”<br/>Rictor红着脸转过头，又试图眨眼掩去自己因为生理上的快感而止不住留下的泪珠，Tenn从他的嘴里抽出了手指，他就这么看着Tenn，见Tenn迟迟没有下一步动作，青年又拢起自己散落的红发，强撑着对Tenn微笑道：<br/>“将军，你就准备只对我做这些，然后就不想继续了？”<br/>他知道Tenn在渴望他，早在之前就已经知道，当他们相拥而眠时，Rictor偶尔会注意到Tenn狭长的浅色眼瞳里带着深邃的火焰。可是这个人永远都是隐忍和克制的，Rictor总是暗中警惕Tenn的底线究竟在哪一步，究竟会忍耐到哪一步后向他发泄，但不重要了，现在Rictor已经不在乎了。<br/>——你可以亲吻我、拥抱我，你可以爱惜我，也可以伤害我。只要别让我后悔，我相信我所做的事并不会是会令我后悔的。<br/>“哈……你就这点本事吗？嗯——”<br/>Rictor这么带着笑意的说着，那一刻，他的后穴被Tenn的手指顶入。刚刚射精高潮过一次的身体突然被异物入侵，这让Rictor无所适从地发出低吟。他身后的Tenn垂眼带着完全被欲望所左右的表情，低哑地回答道：<br/>“当然不止有这些，我还什么都没有做啊。”<br/>“嗯嗯嗯……”<br/>Tenn故意用深入Rictor后穴的中指抠弄向了青年体内柔软的腺体，敏感点被刺激的Rictor不由得攥拳扶住墙面。他无法抗拒那份席卷全身的快感，只能配合着Tenn手指的动作扭动着身体，又下意识地高叫出声：<br/>“啊！啊……那里……Tenn、Tenn——”<br/>“知道吗？小狮子，这里是会让你像女人一样能感到舒服的地方。”<br/>Tenn一边从身后架住Rictor，一边慢条斯理的对Rictor解释，他插入Rictor后穴的手指还没有停下。发觉到那里开始向外流出湿儒的液体后，Tenn吻了吻Rictor的侧脸。<br/>“你看，你适应得真快，已经能发出很好听的叫声了。”<br/>“嗯，嗯，Tenn，你在、说什么……”<br/>Rictor已经听不明白Tenn的话了，体内不断扬起的快感让他自顾自地闭眼发出呻吟，嘴角也在随后不住地往下滴落口水。他能想到的只有迎合，被Tenn带上下一次欢愉的顶峰，可就在那时，走廊处传来的谈话声却让Rictor意识到了自己的失态。</p><p>有两个人从船舱的另一侧走了过来，里他们大概只有几米远，当然Tenn带他所来的地方是走廊光线较暗的拐角，可是只要Rictor视线稍微往左边去一点，他就能看到那两人正在谈话的背影。<br/>“Gaku，关于英国的海盗在这附近猖獗的消息，你有上报给Tenn吗？”<br/>“等停港之后吧，虽然我觉得那小鬼早就已经知道了。”<br/>是Gaku和Ryuu，Tenn身边的副官和水兵长。<br/>“等等，Tenn……”<br/>Rictor下意识地想要摆脱窘境。为了不被人看到，他刚想挣脱开Tenn，却又被Tenn拽得更紧，他身后的将军用手捂住了Rictor的嘴，又将Rictor往墙面摁去。<br/>“放心，Gaku和Ryuu一般不会往这个方向来的，只要你不出声的话。”<br/>“唔、唔……”<br/>被禁制住嘴部的Rictor为难地闭上眼，小腹上扬的热度还未得到抒解，那两人的脚步声已经越来越近，随时都有可能会被发现的恐慌让他根本不敢随意动弹。可像是故意似的，Rictor却感觉Tenn将阴茎的柱身顶向自己的身后，又抵入了他早已开始分泌液体的后穴。<br/>“嗯——”</p><p>“Ryuu，要不要直接去Tenn的指挥室一趟？”<br/>“Tenn最近难得可以好好入睡了，就让他多休息一会吧，毕竟他之前的状态可是……”<br/>“因为那个红头发的？真少见啊。”<br/>Gaku和Ryuu就站在了理他们所在的廊道五六米远的距离，那两人的对话声清晰地传入了Rictor的耳中，而此刻，更让Rictor难耐地是被Tenn的阴茎插入体内的焦灼感。这是人生中的第一次，他的身体正在被身后的那个人占有，那根柱体撑得他的小腹有些发涨，Tenn在外面对话声传来的时候有意顶了顶Rictor体内的腺体，就像是深谙所有能让Rictor抓狂的方式那样，他开始缓缓后退，又用力向前挺入。<br/>“唔唔、嗯——嗯——”<br/>Tenn开始在Rictor的体内抽插起自己的分身，每一次的撞击都会让Rictor快感不断，双腿发颤，甚至有直接叫出声的冲动，可他现在不能这么做，有人就在他们的不远处。他现在正在被Tenn侵犯的样子随时都有可能被那两位军官看得一清二楚。背德的刺激感让他下意识地收缩着自己的甬道，Tenn因此在Rictor的身后小声地呻吟了一声，对方放开了捂住他的嘴的手，又用力地搂住了Rictor的腰部。<br/>“小狮子，放轻松点……”<br/>“Tenn……嗯……”<br/>Rictor连忙自己捂住嘴，即使如此还是有声音漏了出来。红发的青年喘息地靠在墙壁边，在稍微平息下来后，又断断续续地问到：<br/>“他们说你之前没法好好入睡……啊嗯……”<br/>Tenn没有让Rictor说完之后的话，反倒是在他的身后捣弄地更加用力。就像要把Rictor的肚子也要弄坏一样，Tenn的阴茎用力地顶入青年的小腹，又被Rictor的后穴紧紧包裹住。保持着插入的姿势，Rictor被Tenn翻转过身，Tenn强硬地要求Rictor看向自己，又狠狠撞向了Rictor的敏感点。<br/>“唔……唔……别，Tenn……”<br/>“看着我，专注我们的事，你不需要听那些。”<br/>Rictor的双脚又被悬空了，他的背抵着墙面，小腹和腿间已经留下了不少液体的痕迹，红发的青年迷离地为了求欢而扭动腰肢，原本留在身上属于王子的傲慢还在让他尽力地克制自己的声音，可就像正在撒娇的小孩子那样，他用力咬住的手指，细小语气中已经带着些许哭腔：<br/>“呜，可是……你这么用力顶我，会、会被发现的……”</p><p>“小狮子，你这么害怕被他们发现？”<br/>Tenn拖住Rictor的下巴，用拇指的指腹摩挲向Rictor泛着朱红色的嘴唇，他的眼中只留下了Rictor这一个人了，那双细长的瞳没有装下任何东西，只能注视着他正在占有的青年。Tenn勾起嘴角，好看的脸上只是带着纯粹兴奋的笑意，可Tenn做的却又如此不顾一切，就像是要将Rictor的所有都要牢牢嵌入自己的身体那般，啮咬着Rictor的脖颈，又用力捣弄：<br/>“就算让整只船的人看到……都无所谓……哈，我的船员们知道你是、我的所有物。”<br/>“嗯，唔……Tenn，那样……那样……”<br/>随后那连着好几下的撞击让Rictor全身痉挛，他觉得自己又快要射精了，而Tenn的那句话并没有引起他的反感，反倒撩拨了他的情绪，不知名地兴奋让他体内的浴火燃烧得更旺。感觉那对话的两人逐渐走远，他才用手搭住Tenn的肩膀，后穴也开始收缩，逐渐抬高声音：<br/>“嗯啊！Tenn，如果真被看到、被看到的话——”<br/>“我会让他们知道的……哈啊……知道这头高贵美丽的狮子只属于我……除了我，没人可以触碰，我不会允许任何人触碰你。”<br/>被夹紧的Tenn的脸上也泛起了淡淡的红晕，他的动作已经比先前更粗暴了。Tenn一次次让阴茎狠狠顶入，又在Rictor的身体里玩弄，这让Rictor更迎合地主动扭腰，不断地为了得到更多地快感而将自己的身体压下去。即将到达顶峰的那刻，Tenn再次镬住Rictor的唇，手指揉着青年柔顺的头发，肆无忌惮地吻着：<br/>“嗯嗯、Tenn，快一点……我好像、好像又要被你弄射出来了……”<br/>“唔，Rictor，嗯……原来你第一次就……这么贪心……”<br/>肉体相撞发出的水声让Rictor羞耻地蜷着脚趾，他的前端泛滥一片，Tenn又在他的体内抽插了数次，随后贴着Rictor的耳垂轻声吐息：<br/>“我会射进你里面的，Rictor。”<br/>“嗯呜……Tenn、Tenn，啊嗯——”<br/>Rictor用手死死攀着Tenn的肩膀，Tenn的话语让他在迷乱中焦距双眼，内壁也在那一刻不住地收缩，他瘫倒在那个人的怀中，直到两人一同在情欲中攀上顶峰。眼见着Rictor的前端不断射出白浊，Tenn紧闭双眼，将自己体内的精液全部灌进了Rictor的身体。</p><p>“哈……哈啊……嗯……”<br/>那次射精过了有一小段时间才结束，体内被填满的充实感让Rictor难耐地轻喘着气，腰部彻底虚脱的酸痛甚至让他的脚没有办法落地，只能任由Tenn拥抱着走近房间的浴室。<br/>就和往常一样，Tenn帮着Rictor褪去衣物，又带着他一起泡进了热水池内，回想起先前自己的衣服已经完全被Tenn弄得一团乱，而Tenn的衣服甚至都没有乱多少，Rictor在身体浸入热水的时候懊恼地用手锤了一下Tenn的胸口，又发狠地呲了呲牙：<br/>“……骗子，混账骗子……”<br/>“骂什么呢？”<br/>Tenn有些好笑地将Rictor的头贴得离自己更紧了些，又轻柔地小声说道：<br/>“算了，我喜欢看你这样，小狮子。”<br/>听到对方温柔的话语，仍旧处于高潮余韵的Rictor红着脸脱力地将头靠在Tenn的肩边，小声嘀咕道：<br/>“……什么你会疯啊？明明只会把我耍来耍去……骗子，做着那么变态的事还要说谎。”<br/>“我没有说谎，Rictor。”<br/>Tenn露出苦笑，他沙哑地回复道：<br/>“我早就发疯了，在没有见到你前，我是疯着的，在见到你之后，我以为……”<br/>浅白色头发的青年伸手抚摸向自己在Rictor的颈部留下的齿印，随后便将手移向了别处：<br/>“……哈，我果然身上没有一处正常啊，早就无药可救了。”<br/>Rictor并不清楚Tenn究竟“疯”在了哪，或许是Tenn的阴晴不定，或许是Tenn永远看似亲和却让人觉得寒冷刺骨的表情，又或许还有别的，他有些不甘地垂下眼，喃喃问道：<br/>“……我没法当你的解药吗？”<br/>他的手搭在Tenn的背上，等到视线变得模糊的那刻，Rictor开始在心里埋怨起自己的眼泪为什么会在Tenn的面前落得那么频繁：<br/>“将军，我没有办法让你不再‘病’下去吗？就像你不让我病下去那样……？”<br/>怀中的青年的话语让Tenn一时间有些发愣，可随后他又摇了摇头：<br/>“做不到的，小狮子。”<br/>Tenn在热水池内温和抚摸着Rictor的脸，又抬手拭去Rictor眼角的泪水：<br/>“没人能治好一个真正的疯子，你也一样。”</p><p>“我……治不好？”<br/>Rictor不解地抬起头，那一刻，他再次对上了Tenn的眼睛：<br/>“就算你遇到了我、救下我，就算我们——”<br/>他没有说完那句话，只是又沉默地注视了Tenn半晌，先前在他的脑海里一闪而过的想法这次清晰了些，同样激得他大脑嗡鸣。<br/>Tenn想要买下他不是偶然，他们会有共同点也不是偶然。就算没有决定性的证据，如果……<br/>如果Tenn是他的王兄呢？<br/>那个疑问几乎悬上了Rictor的喉间，青年克制着自己身体的颤抖，他把心里的那个答案彻底锁了起来，又改口道：<br/>“那像刚才一样，……也不行？”<br/>在这么提问的同时，Rictor微张着的双腿环住了Tenn的身体，他们原本在水中的姿势就已经很暧昧，可就是现在，就像是想要争取之前欢爱的延续似的，他试图往Tenn的身上尽可能的靠近，又在水中贴着Tenn轻声请求道：<br/>“Tenn，就像刚才那样，你再要我一次……好吗？”</p><p>“……Rictor。”<br/>Tenn僵直了身体，他显然是没有想到眼前的青年会做出如此主动的行为。然而Rictor却抬手环住了自己的脖子，两人赤裸相贴的皮肤很快又让Tenn再次有了反应。Rictor伸舌舔了舔Tenn的乳尖，伸手莫向了Tenn重新勃起的分身：<br/>“……Tenn不会喜欢吗？我这样做……”<br/>“Rictor，你……”<br/>“唔嗯，咕……就算做这样的事也不行？我没法让你开心吗？”<br/>Rictor没有停下嘴边的动作，柔软的双唇抿着Tenn的乳首，认真地吮吸出声。他的手握住了Tenn的阴茎，又生涩地尝试为Tenn上下套弄。那个热情的动作让Tenn轻叹一声，他更用力地搂紧了Rictor，同样将自己的手掌顺着青年线条好看的背脊一直向下，用手指探进Rictor先前还残留着自己射进精液的后穴：<br/>“哈，怎么会不开心呢？会开心到忘我，兴奋到想去为你做任何事……”<br/>“嗯，Tenn，呀……”<br/>Tenn抠弄着Rictor的后穴，又将原本的那些被自己填进对方肚子里的白浊一点点地清理出来，他的指尖剐蹭到Rictor的内壁，接着热水又被推着挤了进去。见怀里的青年张口轻叫出声，Tenn故意趁Rictor不注意的时候向前轻吻了一下，痴迷地、同样是无比真切地对眼前的青年轻声喃喃：<br/>“小狮子，哪怕是你对我的一个眼神、一个微笑，哪怕你愤怒的抗拒、你的眼泪……都会让我渴望着为你做任何事，不惜所有。”<br/>“我不想、不想让你为我做什么……我只想……”<br/>Rictor闭上眼，他被清理过一次的后穴逐渐习惯了热水的温度，青年让自己的身体对着Tenn的分身坐了下去，随着内壁的推挤，两人同时发颤地抬手搂紧彼此：<br/>“呃，小狮子，你怎么这么就、坐上来——”<br/>“要你管……Tenn，你快用力操我……嗯啊……”</p><p>像是为了回应这露骨的话语似的，Tenn用力地将自己的阴茎向上挺入Rictor的身体，红发的青年被这一下字弄得忍不住张开嘴，他用自己的一只手扶向自己吞进Tenn的那部分的小腹，又迷离地开始扭动腰身。<br/>“嗯，好像比刚才还要、还要……”<br/>“还要深了？”<br/>Tenn的嘴角扬起微笑，Rictor的反应让他用力地攥紧对方的带着矫健的肌肉但比较下来却依旧有些纤细的腰部，又狠狠顶向里面。他正在拥抱的青年是斗兽场上无畏的战士、更是天生高贵的王子，这两种气质此刻落在那张泛着潮红深陷情欲的脸上，似乎带着能够将Tenn的理性彻底撕碎的吸引力。他不断加大的力道同样也让Rictor温顺地上下随着Tenn的幅度配合，失神地任由Tenn去摆弄：<br/>“嗯、嗯啊……好深、好舒服……连肚子很里面、很里面都能感觉得到……”<br/>“小狮子，咕，你把我夹得那么紧……也是因为舒服吗？”</p><p>“我、我……嗯……”<br/>Rictor已经没法思考那么多了，热水扑在他和Tenn的身上，把他们的头发打得一团湿，每当Tenn撞进去，他自己的内壁同样会受了刺激地收紧。就好像他们两人的身体原本就是为对方而造的，无论是如何疯狂的交媾、无论会持续多少次，只要他们的对象是彼此就不会感到厌倦和腻烦。他能感觉自己的体内被Tenn弄得满是狼藉，热水顺着对方的抽插灌进内壁，又被推挤出来。他因此而兴奋地抓向Tenn的背，手指不住地颤抖，声音也变得愈发甜腻：<br/>“嗯，舒服呀……嗯、Tenn，这样很舒服……所以……射进来，和刚才一样射进来……”<br/>“你的里面也，很温暖、很舒服……Rictor……我……”<br/>背部传来的痛感并没有令Tenn感到不适，反倒让他更用力地钳制住Rictor的身体，那个动作显然是粗暴的，为了与Rictor纠缠，Tenn不知第几次地在水中抓紧Rictor的手臂，在与对方十指相扣的时候呓语道：<br/>“我会离不开你的，Rictor……再这样下去，我会不想放手的。”<br/>“Tenn，我不会走，我会留下来、留在你身边，别让我——”<br/>席卷全身的快感让Rictor的神智逐渐远去，在身体再次被Tenn填满前，青年尽力地迎合着对方的动作，眼泪不可自制地从他的眼角滴落，原本脱口而出的话却只能变成细碎的呜鸣。<br/>别让我再和你分开了，求求你，别让我走。<br/>只要我能继续留在你身边，只要……</p><p>“如果神能让我更早找到你就好了……”<br/>Rictor感觉自己被Tenn吻住，就在被充盈的欢愉的那刻，他似乎听到了Tenn低沉又沙哑声音：<br/>“Rictor，我最重要的弟弟、我的狮子啊，我分明清楚你本心向自由。”</p><p>——也许那一刻，这个人一定是以为他没有听进这句唯一的真话吧。<br/>就算很久之后，Rictor也总会不由得会那么想。</p><p>+++++++</p><p>对于伦敦港的夏季来说，白天总是格外漫长。城街的教会往往会在夜晚八点的晚祷时分敲响钟声，而那时夕阳还没有完全落下。先前还在港口广场上打闹的孩子们早已被家长带走，留下的只有在街边搬运货物的水手，还有规模并不算大的由十多艘风帆船组成的船队。</p><p>“Rictor，你的剑术果然很强啊！”<br/>就在英吉利王城的偌大港口的一角，某位身材娇小却看上去气场十足的橙发男人扬了扬手里的长剑，又看向了离他不远处的那位手里正拿着细剑的红发青年：<br/>“真不愧是葡萄牙的原王子，比我们的这的某个觉得自己个子高就可以事事靠外貌解决的维京人靠谱多了。”</p><p>“你过奖了，Mick先生，我哪有那么厉害吗？”<br/>Rictor谦逊地笑了笑，随后就被一位块头高出自己不少的金发青年从身后架住。那人眨了眨自己的天蓝色的眼睛，有些浮夸地抱怨道：<br/>“Rictor，你看Mick又叫我‘维京人’了！我只是长得和我的祖爷爷一样有点高而已，这家伙就是不肯相信我其实是北欧的王子！”</p><p>“得了吧Nagi，你没来我们这前谁听说过世界上还有‘诺斯米亚’这个国家？而且明明就是维京人的长相……”<br/>Mick在收剑的时候忍不住调侃了一句，又无奈地对眼前的大金毛耸了耸肩：<br/>“我说Nagistopher王子殿下，你快把我们这的另一位王子给勒晕了。”<br/>“别瞎说！Rictor可是我们的船队里最强的剑士，他才不会被这种小事难倒。”<br/>Nagi放下了Rictor，被勒得的确有些喘不过气来的Rictor总算放松了下来，他同样把剑收回剑身，又忍不住哈哈笑道：<br/>“哈哈，我怎么可能是最强的剑士？原来我在某位将军的面前——”</p><p>Rictor的话只说了一半就顿住了，耳边飞鸟振翅的声响让他一时间走了神。青年抬头看向那依旧半悬在空中即将落入海平线的太阳，他向前伸出手指，温暖的光芒便从他的指缝淌过，又斑驳地洒在了他的脸上。<br/>这里是英国伦敦，他的故乡在千里之外，而Tenn的舰队也在千里之外。这里甚至不是地中海，跨过海峡和数千海里，要花费一两个月的航程才能抵达里斯本，或许也会更长。</p><p>“有一个地方，你可以不用隐瞒你前朝王子的身份，变回普通人，小狮子。”<br/>那一天的夜晚，Rictor是在Tenn的床上醒来的。他隐约记得自己被抱出浴缸后又不知餍足地索取着Tenn的爱抚，在半梦半醒间，他们又往复做了好几次。等到Rictor最后真正被折腾到精疲力竭的那刻，Tenn开始细心地替他擦拭清理掉身上的污迹，又一路吻着留在Rictor身上各处的欢爱的淤青和痕迹，他记得那时Tenn是那么说的：<br/>“一个月后，我会去伦敦旁听一场谈判。你跟着我，那时候你就可以离开，在英国过你想过的生活。”</p><p>“英国……？”<br/>Rictor将头靠在床榻的枕边，他的身体已经没法动弹，而Tenn在为他清洁完身体后同样躺在了他的身边，又从身后把Rictor往自己的怀里搂了搂。<br/>“是啊，英国，那里虽然到处都是麻烦的海盗，但至少伦敦还能算是自由港，就算欧洲其他国家的人过去定居，我想也不会有人感觉奇怪。”<br/>那是Rictor第一次听到Tenn如此理性又温柔的声音，熟悉的腔调甚至又让Rictor忍不住想要落泪：<br/>“小狮子，在那里，你是自由的。”<br/>是王兄，那的确是记忆里的王兄的语气——<br/>“把你心里的枷锁拿掉吧，从今往后，你不会再成为任何人的奴隶了。”</p><p>“喂！Mick，Nagi，Rictor，你们怎么还留在广场呢？Tama和Somas都在船上守了那么久，我说过让你们都先上去了吧？”<br/>街道边迎面走来了两个人，那位带着金边眼镜的男人在看到他们的时候悠哉地挥了挥手，而在那个男人身边跟着的另一个拿着记事本的青年看上去似乎还要比Rictor年轻些，他的手里拿着一根铅笔，正在凌乱地算着账本。<br/>“等等，Yamarson先生，我还没有核对好今天的货物进账——”<br/>“好了Io，你已经核对得很完美了，没看到你家大哥还有Rictor已经无聊到开始比划剑术了吗？”</p><p>Yamarson把Io他往Mick和Nagi的方向推了推，随后他也径直走到了Rictor的身边，郑重地拍了拍Rictor的肩膀：<br/>“Rictor，有件事我想单独找你聊聊。”<br/>“……Yamarson先生？”<br/>Rictor很快便意会地和那个戴眼镜的男人走向了广场角落。Yamarson是他现在的上司，在他来到伦敦后，是这位海上商会的老板以及对方手下的船队收留了他。虽然他的葡萄牙前朝王子的身份在船队的同伴里不是什么大不了的秘密，但有一个秘密，是只有Yamarson一个人才知道的。</p><p>出于经商的需要，Yamarson曾经和Tenn的舰队有过接触，Rictor是Tenn在半年前出重金要求Yamarson负责照顾的人。<br/>而在那次交易的最后，Yamarson光用眼睛就能看出来Tenn和Rictor究竟是什么关系了。<br/>那个西班牙的将军没有理由倒贴钱去舍弃一个原本属于自己的奴隶，何况Rictor的身份还如此特殊。</p><p>等到周围只有他们两个人之后，Yamarson点燃了手边的烟斗，单刀直入地开了口：<br/>“我不久前得到了消息，英国和西班牙要开战了。”<br/>“什……”<br/>Rictor惊讶地睁大眼，Yamarson叹了一口气，又接着说道：<br/>“是英国女王的命令，我的船队也有可能会被征用，当然是挂黑旗佯装成海盗。至于我们也许会对付的那个人……Rictor，你应该清楚是谁。”</p><p>Tenn Padella，无敌舰队的总司令官，自然指的是这个人。<br/>那一瞬间，Rictor觉得自己的大脑一片空白：<br/>“Yamarson先生，你说什么？”</p><p>“Rictor，如果你继续留在我这里，我们会对上的是西班牙的无敌舰队，虽然我们这些英国人不会在意你的身份，可如果这只船队为了打仗必须要驶往地中海，那就不一样了，想追根究底的人有很多。”<br/>见Rictor没有说话，Yamarson又继续耐心地解释，他姑且算是个遵守契约的商人，更何况他的确也是把Rictor当做弟弟来看的：<br/>“我也只是随便猜猜，但那位将军应该是希望你远离战争吧？他应该早就清楚自己的舰队并不安全。”</p><p>说道这，Yamarson严肃地看向了Rictor：<br/>“Rictor，如果你不想牵扯到战争方面的事，你可以继续留在伦敦，我可以向其他的人解释……”<br/>“请让我和你们一起继续出海。”<br/>Rictor打断了Yamarson的话，他抿着颤抖的双唇，那一刻却又像是明白了什么一般回复道：<br/>“我会和你们一起战斗的，Yamarson先生，我想我必须要战斗。”</p><p>“你想见他？”<br/>Yamarson显然是已经猜到Rictor的意图，他推着自己的金边眼镜询问道：<br/>“你想再去见Tenn Padella一面——哪怕是以敌人的身份？”</p><p>“我不清楚，但至少，我有一件自己必须要做的事。”<br/>Rictor将手搭向自己的胸口，他闭上双眼，此时伦敦的太阳终于落下，夜幕与星辰又随后而至。<br/>“Yamarson先生，你知道吗？那只锚沉入大海，却将我推上了海岸。所以从再次和他分别的那刻，我就早该想好了。”</p><p>“我是不会再让他去做那个溺水的疯子的。”</p><p>—全篇END—</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>